Atascado en la cama
by Rosse-Amu
Summary: Amu se tuerce el tobillo y esta sola en casa. A quien va a recurrir? IKUTO por supuesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Se veía a una pelirroja corriendo por que iba a llegar tarde al instituto.  
Amu prov.  
Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que puedo porque se me hizo tarde para ir al colegio. Disculpa por no presentarme soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años y voy en 2° de preparatoria, mi cabello es de color rosa y me llega hasta la cintura, mis ojos son de color ámbar, y mi cuerpo para mi es normal, pero para mis amigas/os y compañeros/as de la preparatoria dicen que soy de muy buen cuerpo.  
Ah como les decía iba corriendo rápidamente por que iba a llegar tarde, y no quería que el profesor me castigue dándome un montón de tarea como siempre.  
-Date prisa Amu-Chan- Decía unas de mis charas rosa llamada Ran.  
-Si ya se Ran, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.  
-Pero si no te das prisa-desu, el sensei te va a regañar desu- Decía mi chara de color verde llamada Su.  
-Amu-Chan tu nunca cambias. -Decía mi chara azul llamada Miki.  
-Ya! Cállense ya! - dije un poco harta porque me estaban regañando.  
Estaba mirando mi reloj para ver la hora, y no estaba prestando atención por el camino, en eso piso un bache me caigo de cara y me tuerzo el tobillo. Ay fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento.  
-Amu-chan - gritaron mis 3 charas, al ver que me caí.  
-Auch... - dije mientras me sentaba para tratar de levantarme, pero sentí mucho dolor en mi tobillo por lo cual deslice mi calentador de mi pierna para poder ver mi tobillo, y vi que estaba hinchado.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y ahora qué hago? - Dije mientras me tumbaba en la acera, cerré un poco mis ojos por que el sol los iluminaba directamente y me molestaba un poco.  
De repente siento una sombra en frente mío, abrí mis ojos me sorprendió lo que vi.  
-Ikuto... - Dije.  
Era Ikuto quien estaba mirándola fijamente  
-Auch... dije por que trate de levantarme y como no pude caí sentada otra vez en el suelo.  
-Mmmm. dijo Ikuto y Yoru.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar en la escuela? Me dijo Ikuto  
-Deja me ver, dijo y solo se limitó a asentir mirándome. Porque estas sentada en el suelo y más en el camino. Dijo.  
Me agarre el tobillo y dije N-nada.  
-¿Enrecio? me pregunto.  
No podía hacer nada, ni pude decir nada.  
Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo fruncí mi ceño en señal de dolor, así que no me quedo otra opción de mostrarle mi tobillo, ya que iba a insistir hasta que me convenza.  
-Tranquilo estoy bien, dije mientras sacaba mi tobillo fuera de su alcance.  
-Pues yo no le veo nada bien, dijo en suspiro.  
-Bueno, pero al menos puedo caminar -dije y el me interrumpió diciendo que NO.  
Pero antes de dijera algo me cogió al estilo princesa y empezó a caminar.  
-Bájame. Estoy bien- le dije.  
-NO-, respondió. ¿Están tus padres? me pregunto.  
-No- respondí un poco triste, ellos se fueron de viaje por una semana a Hokkaido.  
-Entonces me are cargo de ti, me dijo.  
-¿QUE?  
-Sí, yo me are cargo de ti porque este tobillo, no se curará durante un tiempo, me dijo.  
-P-pero, trate de decir pero me interrumpió.  
-Ya está decidido, así que no se diga más nada, dijo.

Y comenzó la semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Amu se sentó en su cama mientras Ikuto enrollaba una venda al rededor de su tobillo. Amu hizo una mueca como consecuencia de la presión que ejerció Ikuto al enrollar la venda en la herida de Amu.  
―Vamos Amu-chan no es para tanto, dijo Ran.  
―Ay dijo Amu cuando Ikuto termino de vendar el tobillo de Amu.  
―Ya termine dijo Ikuto en un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Amu en su cama.  
―Sal de mi cama grito Amu, mientras empujaba a Ikuto.  
―Hey, yo te traje a tu casa, te vende tu tobillo, estoy cansado, dijo Ikuto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se acostaba en la cama de Amu.  
Amu suspiro y se acostó también.  
Le dio la espalda a Ikuto, y murmuro ''Gracias''.  
Ikuto se levanto y le sonrió.  
―Quita esa mirada estúpida que tienes en tu cara, dijo Ikuto, todavía con una sonrisa.  
―Merezco una recompensa. No crees lo mismo Amu?.dijo Ikuto mientras se acercaba más a Amu y se ponía encima de ella.  
―Hey bájate de mi pervertido, dijo Amu, mientras trataba de moverse, pero fue desactivado por el tobillo que tenia adolorido.  
―Sabes lo que quiero Amu? dijo Ikuto, mientras se acercaba a su cara, hasta estar centímetros de distancia.

La cara de Amu estaba totalmente roja.  
―Qu..ee? pregunto entre tartamudeo, abriendo y cerrando los ojos.  
―Quiero... leche, dijo Ikuto susurrando en el oído de Amu.  
―Eh? dijo Ella.  
Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta Ikuto le mordió la oreja.  
―Ah, pervertido, gritó Amu y se apartó del alcance del peliazul.  
Amu estaba sosteniendo su oreja con la cara roja y muy enojada con Ikuto por lo que hizo.  
Ikuto se rió de la expresión que puso Amu.  
―Gato tonto, estúpido, gritó Amu.  
―ha ha se rió de nuevo Ikuto y la cogió otra vez entre sus brazos.  
―A donde vamos otra ves? pregunto Amu, mientras salían de la habitación.  
''A bajar las escaleras en busca de mi recompensa'' dijo Ikuto.  
―Yay... tiempo de leche dijo Yoru muy emocionado.  
Amu dio un suspiro y miro a sus Charas las cuales estaban detrás de ella e Ikuto.  
―Me ayudan dijo Amu a sus charas.  
―Amu-chan nosotras nos vamos a una reunión de charas que organizo Kiseki, dijo Ran. Aparte vas a estar bien Ikuto te va a cuidar. Y las charas salían volando por la ventana.  
―Que? dijo Amu en shock.  
―No vamos a tardarnos Amu-chan, dijo Su.  
Kiseki...cool, dijo Miki sonrojada, mientras salía volando.  
Yoru se dio cuenta de que se iba a quedar solo y dijo―Ey espérenme, y salió con ellas y se fueron. dejando solos a Ikuto y Amu.  
Amu e Ikuto se quedaron callados sin poder decir nada a sus charas.  
―''Bueno nos quedamos solos'' dijo Ikuto de una manera pervertida.  
―Oh cállate, dijo Amu mientras se agachaba por que se sonrojo y no quería que Ikuto lo viera.  
Ikuto coloco a Amu en el sofá.  
―La leche esta en la nevera dijo Amu mientras Ikuto se iba a la cocina.  
Pronto regreso con un vaso de leche y galletas. Se sentó al lado de Amu.  
―Quieres uno pregunto Ikuto mientras mordía la galleta.  
―Mm .. no se.. que se supone que tiene la galleta, no la dejo terminar ya que empujo una galleta en su boca  
Amu comió la galleta y le gusto era muy rica.  
―Esta muy bueno dijo Amu.  
―Ves, respondió Ikuto mientras bebía la leche.  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
Ikuto a paso de tortuga se fue a ver quien tocaba en la puerta. cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa.  
―Sabia que estabas aquí grita ella a Ikuto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Yo sabía que estabas aquí. Grito Utau irrumpiendo en la casa de los Hinamori. ''Dejas a tu pobre hermana en casa sola, para pasar el rato con esta''. Dijo señalando con enojo a Amu.  
-Hey! Que te pasa yo no soy esta, empezó a decir Amu con un poco de enojo hacia Utau.  
-Utau déjala por favor. Dijo Ikuto, mientras abría la puerta para ella.  
-No! Yo quiero estar contigo dijo mientras se abalanzaba encima de Ikuto.  
-Utau suéltame y no me hagas enojar, le dijo mientras trataba de separarme de Utau  
-Pero... Mirando a Ikuto...-Eh! ¿Dónde se fue Ikuto?, dijo Utau mirando por los alrededores.  
-Eh? cuando Ikuto miro hacia el sofá en busca de Amu y no la vio exclamo ''maldita sea'' mientras comenzó a buscarla.

**Con Amu.**  
-Woo! lo hice. Grito ella. Amu solo se arrastró por las escaleras por sí misma. ¡Ahora! ''Para el baño'', siguiendo arrastrándose a su destino.

**Con Ikuto y Utau.**  
-Ikuto podemos irnos a nuestra casa?, se quejó Utau mientras Ikuto seguía buscando a Amu  
-Si quieres ir a casa, puedes ir decía mientras seguía buscando a su amiga de pelo rosa.  
-Waaahhh... ella se agarro de la pierna de Ikuto para que este no se pueda mover.  
-Utau! pronuncio un poco harto.  
-Kyaaaaa!, alguien grito...  
-Utau, espérame aquí, dijo  
-mmm, bueno, respondió ella.  
-Amu! Dijo Ikuto mientras corría hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.  
Se fue al baño y abrió la puerta.  
Amu estaba tirado en el piso del baño.  
-Ow, dijo Amu.  
-Tonta... ¿Que estas haciendo? le dijo Ikuto mientras la tomaba en brazos.  
-Yo estaba tratando de conseguir de conseguir la medicina para aliviar el dolor que está en el gabinete. Así que me subí y como se puede ver caí sobre mí.  
-Está bien, lo entiendo, dijo mientras salían del baño.  
Puso a Amu en la cama y una almohada debajo de su tobillo.  
-Por qué no me pediste ayuda, le dijo con severidad y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.  
-Yo no quería molestarte, dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.  
-No estarías molestando me. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Amu!  
Ella miró con asombro el cual fue arruinado por la risa de Ikuto.  
-Estúpido, deja de bromear conmigo. Es por eso que no quería pedirte ayuda. Y creo que debería ir a ver a tu hermana que está en la planta baja ¿Me equivoco?, preguntó ella.  
Ikuto frunció el ceño -Ya vuelvo enseguida! y bajo las escaleras.  
Cuando Ikuto salió, Amu se arrastró tras de él.  
Se detuvo en el 4° paso para ver lo que Ikuto y Utau estaban haciendo.  
-Utau vete a casa, le dijo.  
-Pero quiero que tú vengas conmigo, dijo Utau.  
-Ahora no!  
-Dame un beso primero, dijo Utau.  
-Estás loca, NO, dijo Ikuto.  
-Dame un beso, insistió.  
-No  
-Sí  
-No  
-Sí  
-No  
-Sí  
-No  
-Sí. Ella saltando encima de Ikuto y le da un gran beso  
Ikuto empujo a Utau lo más rápido que pudo de él.  
-Nos vemos en casa Ikuto, te quiero dijo ella, mientras salía de la casa de Amu.  
-Uf, dijo Ikuto mientras se limpiaba la boca.  
De repente se oyó un ruido de golpes se dirigió a las escaleras. Miró para ver a cierta pelirosa arrastrándose por las escaleras rápidamente, luego oyó cerrarse la puerta la habitación.  
-Mierda, lo vio, pensó mientras corría por las escaleras hasta la puerta, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Amu cerró la puerta. Y se puso en su cama, se sacó la venda del tobillo y vio el moretón, estaba peor que hace rato y todo por arrastrarse por la escaleras hasta llegar a su recamara.  
Se quedó mirando el techo haciendo omiso a Ikuto que estaba golpeando en la puerta, y luego cerro los ojos.  
¡Caramba! ¿Porque estoy tan enojada? ¿Y que si la beso? No me importa... creo. Pensaba Amu cerrando los ojos, mientras su tobillo latía. ''Enojada''- Exclamo.  
Ikuto se cansó de golpear y decidió ir por el balcón.  
Miro a través de la puerta de cristal y vio a Amu. Ella estaba enrollada como una bolita mientras sostenía su tobillo.  
Abrió la puerta.  
-Amu dijo mientras caminaba hacía la cama.  
Ella levantó la vista en estado de shock. Ikuto agarro su pierna y lo miró.  
-Se puso peor por moverte demasiado. ¿No te dije que te quedaras por las escaleras? le pregunto con enojo.  
-¿Por qué? Así, podrías ir con tu hermana. Ella respondió y miró hacia otro lado.  
-... por lo que viste. ¿Eh?  
-Yo no te estoy hablando, dijo ella, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y tapándose la cara con una almohada.  
Ikuto envolvió el tobillo, pero ahora de una manera diferente. Después de eso le beso el tobillo.  
Amu le tiró la almohada y lo miró con rabia.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Grito Amu.  
Él sonrió y beso el tobillo de Amu de nuevo. Acto seguido ella se sonrojo como un tomate.  
-E-espera pervertido, grito Amu.  
-Pero te duele ¿no? Estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para que no te duela. Y volvió a besarle de nuevo, una y otra vez.  
-Estabas enojada, porque bese a Utau. ¿Verdad? Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama y se ponía a unos centímetros se su cara. - Así que solo estoy tratando de vengarme, dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a su cara.  
Amu cerró los ojos esperando que la besara. En lugar de eso solo sintió una risa en su oído.  
-AHHHHHHH... Grito ella.  
-Hahahaha, la cara que pusiste, se rió, cuando la miró, frunció el ceño. Tenía la cara roja y un par de lágrimas estaban mostrando.  
-Deja de tomarme el pelo, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Uh... No llores. Dijo un poco preocupado, tratando de consolarla.  
-Eres tan malo! Siempre haces cosas así pretendiendo algo más y luego te ríes en mi cara! No soy un juguete, con el que puedes jugar cada vez que estés aburrido, soy un ser humano, soy una chica, y tengo sentimientos. ¿Sabes? Y ya no me importa ni un comino si te importo o no. Lo único que te puedo decir es que odio a los chicos que se aprovechan de las chicas como yo para su entretenimiento, para que pueda obtener su actitud estúpida antes...  
Amu fue interrumpida.  
Sus palabras fueron apagadas, por Ikuto ya que...  
Ikuto la beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Amu empujo a Ikuto lejos de ella.  
― ¿Pero qué haces pervertido?―grito mientras se alejaba de sus manos.  
Frunció el ceño y tiro de ella hacia atrás y capturo de nuevo sus labios. Él la empujo con cuidado en la cama y así él estaba encima de ella y ella abajo de él. El beso con rudeza, quiso profundizar el beso, pero algo lo detuvo al sentir algo caliente en la boca. Lágrimas.  
Él se apartó y la miro a los ojos.  
―Por qué lloras mi niña― preguntó mientras se sentaba.  
―Espera... Espera. Ella gimió ―Tú no tomas nada serio. Solo soy una niña pequeña en este caso. Yo sé que solo está jugando conmigo, y eso me hace sentir utilizada. Así que por favor no sigas Ikuto ''Por favor''.― ella sollozo y le dio la espalda.  
Ikuto la abrazo, pero ella trato de zafarse.  
―Lo siento. Gomen Amu.― dijo cuando volvió a abrazar a Amu.  
Sus ojos se abrieron. ―Yo... Ikuto...  
―Es solo... realmente te ves linda cuando estas nerviosa. Le susurro en el oído mandando le un escalofríos por la espina dorsal.  
―Por qué iba a ser yo... linda.― pregunto ella levantando la vista sollozada.  
―Porque tú eres.― le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara.  
Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. ―Pero ¿Por qué me besaste?― pregunto ella, con vergüenza de mirarle a la cara.  
Ikuto sonrió y levanto la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.  
―Por qué te quiero.― dijo con una sonrisa.  
Amu se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Ella sonrió malvadamente y respondió.  
―OH TE AMO DEMASIADO IKUTO.― gritó y lo derribo en la cama besando le los labios.  
Él se sorprendió de que Amu haya hecho algo así, pero no dijo nada. El también comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Él le mordió el labio y ella acepto de buen grado. Después de unos 30 segundos el beso se detuvo. Amu comenzó a tirando de los pantalones de Ikuto. El rompió con el beso y grito:  
―Pero ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?― pregunto con un rubor en la cara.  
Amu se rió y se bajó de él. Le saco la lengua.  
―Conseguido.― dijo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. ―Ahora ya sabes Ikuto lo que se siente cuando te acosan.― dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
―Oh con que quieres jugar, entonces ¿eh? Amu-Chan.― dijo de una manera lenta y seductora.  
―Cállate y envuelve mi tobillo.― dijo para cambiar de tema.  
―Te voy a conseguir un nuevo vendaje.― dijo mientras se dirigía al armario para ver unos nuevos vendajes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Más tarde esa noche.  
Amu e Ikuto estaban en el cuarto de Amu. Ellos acababan de comer una deliciosa cena que Ikuto preparó.  
― Ne, Ikuto―dijo amu mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama pivoteando el pie que no estaba adolorido en ida y vuelta.  
― Hmm! ― contesto mientras yacía en la cama recostado al lado de ella con los ojos cerrados.  
―Dijiste que me amabas? ― pudo decir con la voz entrecortada y muy sonrojada. Tenía los ojos cerrados para no tener algún contacto visual con Ikuto.  
―Sí. Lo hice― respondió apenas porque estaba cabeceando de cansancio.  
―Ok― dijo, mientras se acostaba al lado de Ikuto. ―Ne, Ikuto como se supone que voy a tomar un baño―pero no pudo terminar de decir todo porque se dio cuenta de que Ikuto ya estaba dormido.  
Ella se rio en voz baja y paseo sus dedos por el pelo y se dijo a sí misma. _Realmente es como un gato grande._ Lo miraba una y otra vez y se decía que no se cansaba de mirarlo se veía tan lindo dormido.  
Amu suspiro y se deslizo fuera de la cama, miro su tobillo que todavía no estaba mejor, por lo que arrastrarse por así decirlo hasta el baño, al llegar al baño cerró la puerta. Empezó a cargar la bañera de agua caliente y mientras se cargaba ella se sacó el vendaje del tobillo y lentamente se metió en la bañera.  
Ella cerró los ojos y pensó, _esto se siente bien, claro que sí,_ Se relajó más en la bañera y se quedó dormida. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que el agua seguía corriendo.

Cuando Ikuto despertó miro la cama y se dio cuenta de que Amu no estaba _Otra vez_ pensó él. Tan pronto se levantó y puso su pie en el suelo y enseguida sintió la humedad debajo de sus pies. Miro hacia la puerta del baño y vio que de ahí salía el agua.  
―Amu―pudo exclamar cuando el pánico se apodero de él, y se dirigía apresuradamente al baño. Trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.  
―Amu abre la puerta. Amu contesta― llamo con una voz nerviosa.  
No hubo ninguna respuestas, y ahora sí que estaba en total pánico, porque Amu no contestaba, y peor la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, _ no tengo otra opción_ pensó, mientras intentaba derribar la puerta del baño, en el segundo intento pudo hacerlo, una vez derribada la puerta del baño se apresuró en el interior para ver a Amu dormida en la bañera con la cara enrojecida por el vapor de agua caliente.  
Cerro la llave de paso del agua, luego busco una toalla para poder envolver a Amu y sacarla de ahí, cuando encontró la toalla la envolvió alrededor de ella y la saco de la bañera, _sé que cuando se entere me va a matar, pero no la podía dejar ahí,_ pensó, mientras salía del baño.

―Amu…. Amu… despierta― hoyo una voz que la llamaba.  
Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Ikuto sentado al lado de ella observándola con detenimiento. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama y no en su bañera, se incorporó rápidamente para darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnuda y que solo la envolvía una toalla, se quedó en shock, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.  
Cuando salió del estado de shock, tenía los ojos llenos de furia y empezó a gritar mientras se envolvía más fuerte en la toalla que tenía puesta.  
―Ikuto eres un pervertido. ¿Por qué estoy llevando una toalla? ― Grito de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera, le golpeo en su pecho, unos pequeños golpecitos que ha Ikuto no le hacía daño.  
―Te quedaste dormida en el baño― dijo con severidad. ―Pensé que te había dicho que no hicieras las cosas por ti solas, es peligroso.  
―Pero tú estabas durmiendo. Te veías muy cansado. ― pudo articular. ―Te veías muy cansado, además solo quería tomar un baño― continuo ella, mirándole a los ojos.  
―Qué pasa si yo quería unirme también― dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.  
Amu se sonrojo y murmuro―Pervertido.  
Ikuto rio ―Ve a ponerte tu ropa niña. No eres lo suficiente mayor como para hacer 'esas cosas', sin embargo― no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido.  
― ¡Pervertido! ― grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
Ikuto esbozo una sonrisa y se fue hacia el armario de Amu en busca de un pijama.  
Amu observo a Ikuto y lo espero, este se rio, lo que enojo más todavía a Amu, por burlarse de ella de esa manera de decirle niña.  
― ¿De qué te ríes? ― preguntó ella.  
Ikuto se dio la vuelta para revelarle a Amu unas braguitas femeninas muy lindas con un diseño de gatito, en la parte superior.  
―Wow Amu nunca pensé que usaras este tipo de cosas― pudo decir mientras se reía.  
―Apenas me des mi ropa, me las vas a pagar maldito pervertido― grito furiosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Después del incidente de las bragas. Amu e Ikuto se aburrieron, así que Ikuto decidió llevar a Amu a la planta baja, para ver que había en la televisión.

Ikuto coloco a Amu en el sofá, mientras ella agarraba el control y veía que había para ver, cambiando de canales.

―Ne, Ikuto he oído que va a mostrar la película de Twighlight― dijo mientras se clocaba mejor en el sofá.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunto mientras se inclinaba en el sofá.

―Es un libro. Ahora están haciendo una película de ella― replico

―Yo no leo― asumió, sacándole la lengua a Amu, lo cual la enojo.

―Eso explica el por qué eres tan estúpido ― bromeo ella, y también le saco la lengua.

―Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea ― reitero.

Amu se rio y miro la guía de cable.

―Dios mío como que cada vez que quiero ver la tele a esta hora solo hay películas cursis ― exclamo Amu, mientras apagaba el televisor y se recostó en el sofá. Ella puso su tobillo lesionado encima de las piernas de Ikuto, mientras que su otra pierna estaba colgando y así quedando sus piernas abiertas.

Ikuto se sonrojo. ―Cierra la pierna niña ― logro articular mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Amu le dio una mirada confusa y pregunto. ― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué? ― dijo….

―Lo que sea― exclamo sacando su tobillo del lugar de donde estaba, pero mientras hacía eso se olvidó de que estaba lastimado su tobillo, y un estremecimiento de dolor le cruzo cuando este choco contra el suelo.

―Ay ―dijo ella mientras agarraba su tobillo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ―pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá para poder tener una mejor visión de Amu.

―Sí. Solo me acababa de golpear y me dolió un poco pero estoy bien! ― dijo.  
Ikuto le agarro el tobillo y lo beso.

Ella se sonrojo hasta mas no poder. Es que acaso no se cansaba de molestarla.

―Pervertido ― dijo mientras sonreía, porque de una forma u otra le parecía muy tierno que Ikuto haga eso aunque sea para molestarla.

Ikuto se rió. ― Hey tengo hambre. ¿Y tú? ¿No quieres un desierto? ― le pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

―Por supuesto― pidió ella con una gran sonrisa.

―Entonces vamos a ir― dijo la levantaba y la llevaba a la cocina con él.

―Creo que tenemos pastel en la nevera― dijo mientras se sentaba mejor en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras Ikuto miraba alrededor de la cocina.

―Suena bien― dijo mientras abría la nevera para buscar algo delicioso.

Ikuto tuvo una idea cuando vio el pastel de fresa y que tenía algo rojo, una buena broma para Amu.

Agarro con los dedos la parte roja del pastel y se lo paso por el labio, para que pareciese que estaba sangrando.

Cerró la nevera e hiso un gruñido.

―Ah― dijo con dolor.

― ¿Qué pasa Ikuto? ― pregunto curiosa incapaz de moverse de su lugar.  
Ikuto paso donde estaba Amu, cubriendo su boca.

―Me corte el labio con un palillo― dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Amu.

― ¿Estas bien? Hay algo que pueda hacer― pregunto con preocupación mirando a Ikuto.

― Puedes besarlo para que este mejor ― contesto, mientras todavía tenía la boca cubierta con la mano.

― ¿QUEEEEE? ― Pero antes de poder continuar Ikuto la estaba besando en los labios. Amu podía degustar el sabor de la mermelada de fresas en los labios de Ikuto. El beso duro unos minutos hasta que Ikuto rompió el beso y dijo.

― MMMM! Eso fue un buen desierto― dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de Amu con mil colores.

―Me mentiste dijiste que te cortaste el labio― dijo con la cara totalmente roja.  
Ikuto se rió y se relamió los labios. ―Sabes a fresas― inquirió.

Amu se volvió a sonrojar y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

―Estoy un poco cansada, llévame arriba― ordenó sin seguir mirando a Ikuto.

―Cualquier cosa que desees― dijo mientras agarraba a Amu y la echo sobre sus hombros y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de ella.

―Más despacio idiota. Reduce la velocidad― espeto.

Ikuto acostó a Amu en su cama y puso una almohada debajo de su pie lesionado.

―Arigatou― dijo ella mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz con la sabana, solo mostrando sus ojos.

―No hay problema― mientras la besaba en la frente.

―La habitación de huéspedes esta justo al final del pasillo― logro decir mientras se volvía a dormir.

Ikuto salió de la habitación y apago la luz.

Amu se quedó dormida. 

-

Amu se despertó a mitad de la noche para darse cuenta de que Ikuto se encontraba al lado de ella y abrasándola fuertemente desde la cintura. Miro bien a Ikuto y vio que estaba dormido y parecía muy lindo. No dijo nada solo sonrió y le beso la frente y se volvió a dormir.

Después de que ella se volvió a dormir Ikuto abrió los ojos. ―Ashiteru Amu-chan.

En el sueño de Amu se podía oír murmurar en voz baja. ―Yo también te amo..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Amu se despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama vacía. Ella frunció el ceño con el pensamiento de que Ikuto se había ido. Miró a su cómoda junto a su cama y vio una nota. Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y la abrió. Era de Ikuto. Leyó la escritura desordenada.

_Salí a comprar el desayuno. Quédate en la cama o te castigare._

_-Ikuto_

Amu se rió para sus adentros. Miró a su tobillo. No era tan hinchado como antes, pero seguía teniendo un tono violáceo a ella.

Amu se aburrió y relajado hacia abajo. Ella se quedó mirando el techo. '_¿Dónde está?_' pensó para sí misma. Miró a su tobillo otra vez. _'Me pregunto si puedo caminar sin embargo..._.'ella se preguntó a sí misma. Ella se sentó a la derecha y trató de bajarse de la cama. Tan pronto como el tobillo herido tocó el suelo que estaba lista para tratar de poner la otra hacia abajo. Antes de tocar el suelo alguien la empujó por detrás, haciendo que la cayera en la cama. Su cabeza había aterrizado en el regazo de alguien. Ella levantó la vista para ver el ceño fruncido Ikuto mirándola.

―I-Ikuto!―. Ella dijo mientras se sentaba y dar la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Te dije que permanecieras en la cama o si no... ― Dijo con una sonrisa. Colocó el paquete con el desayuno para ella en el suelo.

Se arrastró sobre la cama acercándose Amu. Ella se sonrojó.

― ¿Q-qué estás haciendo I...Ikuto?― Ella preguntó mientras se acercaba más y más a ella.

―Te advertí bien ¿no?― dijo mientras se arrastraba más cerca. ―Ahora tienes que enfrentar...― Se acercó a su cara. ―Las consecuencias―. Él le dijo al oído. Amu cerró los ojos esperando a que él haga algo pervertido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que él le estaba haciendo cosquillas en las costillas. Ella se rió y gritó cuando él le hizo cosquillas en todo. Rodaron y se reían.

La diversión poco terminó. Ellos pusieron al lado de otra respirando pesadamente.

Amu volvió a su lado y lo miró.

―Nee! Ikuto que fue muy divertido― Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

La besó en la nariz.

―Si no lo dudo― inquirió. ― ¿Tienes Hambre?― preguntó él mientras se sentaba a tomar el paquete de comida.

―OOH! Claro que si― respondió. ― Arigatou Ikuto!― Ella dijo mientras tomaba la comida que él le trajo. Era una tortilla con un bagle en el lateral. En el medio de la bagle hubo una fresa. Amu gritó como una niña pequeña, emocionada.

Ikuto sonrió mientras veía como comía Amu. Ella parecía una niña con esa actitud que tenía, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Cuando terminó le dio una gran sonrisa a Ikuto.

― ¡Estaba delicioso!― exclamó. ― ¡Gracias Ikuto!― dijo.

Ikuto se rió de Amu. Ella tenía migas de Bagle y crema de queso en la mejilla derecha.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó con una mirada confusa hacia Ikuto.

―Tienes comida en tú mejilla― dijo mientras se reía.

―Oh― Levantó la mano para limpiarlo. Pero Ikuto la detuvo, le agarró la mano y la sostuvo

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― preguntó ruborizándose.

―Conseguir desayunar ― Dijo inclinándose y lamer la comida que estaba en la mejilla de Amu.

Le envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal y su cara se volvió de un rojo fresa.

Él se apartó y le sonrió a su cara.

―Mmmm... fresas …― dijo mientras se relamió los labios.

Amu se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

― ¡Gato Pervertido!" ― exclamó.

Ikuto se rió y la besó en los labios, Amu no pudo resistirse al beso que le proporcionaba Ikuto, por lo cual ella le correspondió y se dejó llevar.

Era un beso apasionado, Ikuto estaba bajando los besos hasta el cuello de Amu estaba tan concentrado, que el sonido del timbre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

― Thssss ― espeto molesto. Amu solo se rió.

Ikuto bajo las escaleras, se fue a ver quién era.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Ikuto fue bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la puerta para ver quien fue el imbécil que los molesto.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó sorprendido.

―Que haces en la casa de Hinamori-san ― espeto con brusquedad el invitado.

― No vas a saludar mini Rey ― dije con un tono de burla.

Pero que hacia acá el mini Rey, ah ya está sí que es una oportunidad para dejarle en claro de quien es Amu y así para que no vuelva a molestar.

Le estaba observando de una manera burlesca, se me hacía muy simpático que este así de enojado.

― No me digas así, y contéstame porque estas en la casa de Hinamori-san ― volvió a preguntar con un tono lleno de ira.

―Pues acaso no lo ves, estoy en la casa de mi novia cuidando de ella hasta que sus padres, vuelvan ― contesto con toda seguridad.

Le hacía muy gracioso ver a Tadase tan enojado. Pues ya era hora de que se dé cuenta de que Amu es solo mío y de nadie más.

― Pues no te creo Tsukiyomi, quiero ver a Hinamori-chan― comento relajando un poco más su vos conocía a Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y sabía que normalmente le decía cosas que podían enfadarle. ― Tampoco creo que seas novio de Amu. ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! ― concluyo con un grito.

―Pues no lo es y Amu no está disponible para verte está durmiendo.

Sabía que Amu no estaba durmiendo de eso él estaba seguro pero tampoco quería que el mini Rey vea a Amu. No se lo iba a permitir, no en este momento en donde Amu se está volviendo más sincera con sus sentimientos con respecto a él.

―Mira mini Rey Amu está dormida y será mejor que te vayas porque molestas― asevero, iba a seguir pero el mini Rey lo interrumpió.

―No me voy a ir quiero hablar con Hinamori-san― interrumpió.

A Ikuto se le estaba acabando la paciencia, no le iba a permitir que vea a Amu, no, no, no y no. Se repetía una y otra vez.

La verdad es que no sé cómo pude reaccionar así con Ikuto. Pero por fortuna nos interrumpió el timbre, porque capaz ese pervertido me hacía algo, no es que yo no quiera. Pero me da mucha vergüenza.

Mientras estaba en una lucha mental, oigo que se estaban peleando allá abajo, era Ikuto y la otra persona era Tadase-kun, lo reconocí por la voz.

Seguro que Ikuto lo ha de estar molestando otra vez. En eso me senté en la cama y trate de ponerme de pie para ir a la sala a ver que estaban haciendo, me costó un buen trabajo poder levantarme e ir a hasta la sala.

Su discusión era estúpida al parecer Ikuto no quería que Tadase-kun me vea y le dijo que estaba durmiendo. La verdad es que no lo quiero ver ya sé que me gustaba pero él me hizo mucho daño al rechazarme dos veces, una se lo podía haber perdonado pero dos es mucho.

Esa es una de las razones por la que quiero mucho a mi pervertido, él siempre me quiso jamás me comparo con otra, como lo hizo Tadase-kun.

Bajando las escaleras escucho como Tadase-kun le dice gato de mala suerte, y eso me molesto mucho.

―Mira gato de mala suerte, te digo que vine a ver a Hinamori-chan y no me voy sin antes verla― su voz parecía más irritante.

Estaba a punto de contestarle al mini Rey cuando escuche hablar a Amu.

―No le vuelvas a decir eso nunca a Ikuto, Tadase-Kun mas en mi casa y en presencia mía― pronuncio las palabras en un enojo. U gatita la estaba defendiendo, eso le hizo gracia, y curvo una sonrisa con malicia.

Enseguida me fui directo donde estaba Amu y la cargue y la puse en el sofá mientras hacía eso Tadase había entrado en la casa.

―Hinamori- ―no pudo terminar por que Amu lo interrumpió.

―Que quieres Tadase-kun ― lo dijo en un tono neutro.

―Que te paso, Hinamori-san, como no volvías al colegio me preocupe y vine a verte, pero este― dijo apuntándome con odio. ―Me dijo que él está a cargo de ti mientras tus padres vuelvan ¿Qué paso? ― pregunto.

―Me caí y me torcí el tobillo― dijo sin mirarle ―y si Ikuto me está cuidando hasta que esté mejor y que mis padres regresen de su negocios ― continuó mientras yo me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Me di cuenta de cómo me miraba Tadase, con una rabia, peor para él, porque en ese momento le empecé a acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que Amu se sonrojara.

― Ikuto pa-para ― tartamudeo. En eso el mini rey volvió a interrumpir.

― Hinamori-san. ¿Es verdad que Ikuto es tu novio? ― lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero que niñita como se va a sonrojar por eso, eso le queda mucho mejor a mi bella gatita rosa.

Al parecer Amu se sorprendió y se sonrojo con la pregunta que le lanzo el mini rey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La pregunta que me lanzo Tadase-Kun me sorprendió mucho a lo cual yo me sonrojé, no sabía que decir, por una parte estaba feliz de que Ikuto me considere una novia y por otra parte estaba furiosa como se le ocurre semejante mentira.

Pero no voy a negarlo todavía me duele el rechazo de Tadase-kun aunque no lo quiera.

―Claro que es mi novio― dije. ―El si me quiere y yo también lo quiero. El rostro de Tadase-kun era de una tristeza muy grande me dio un poco de pena, pero seguía enojada con él.

―Pero Hinamori-san, tú me quieres a mí, no a este gato negro ― lo dijo en un tono de reproche.

―Pues estas muy equivocado Tadase-kun. Hace mucho tiempo que deje de quererte, solo te veo como otra persona más.

El tono que utilice con él era una sin ninguna emoción alguna.

―Pues yo sigo sin creerlo―dijo cambiando su expresión.

―Pues créelo, mini rey― intervino Ikuto, abrazándome para luego darme un beso, muy dulce y a la vez apasionado, yo me quede en shock pero después le correspondí y cruzando mis brazos por su cuello y jugando con su hermoso cabello azul que me encanta, que parece que estas acariciando un lindo gatito.

Mientras duro el beso me olvide de que Tadase-kun estaba en mi sala, lo cual me hizo volver a la realidad, también me di cuenta de que mis charas estaban viéndome con cara de _que paso aquí _y Yoru sonriéndole a Ikuto y mostrándole su patita en señal de buen trabajo, eso me hiso sonrojar, hasta que Tadase-kun hablo.

―Bueno Hinamori-san, solo vine a ver por qué no te ibas más al colegio, y como ya se y que también estas muy bien acompañada, mejor me voy― lo dijo en un tono triste, pero sus ojos parecían que estaba tramando algo, no le hice caso.

―Está bien Tadase-kun, cuando me recupere, iré de vuelta al colegio― me sentía mal por Tadase-kun, pero era mejor así.

Se dirigió a la salida Ikuto lo acompaño, luego de un minuto regreso junto a mi tirándose en el sofá y volviéndome a abrazar a lo que yo recordé de que estaba furiosa con él.

―Por qué carajos le dijiste a Tadase-kun que éramos novios gato pervertido― grite furiosa, luego desvié mi mirada a mis charas que seguían ahí sin decir nada. ―Pueden dejarme solas para hablar con Ikuto, les prometo que les contare lo que paso― dije dirigiéndome a mis charas.

―Ok Amu-chan― dijeron al unísono, mientras se dirigían hacia mi habitación.

―Oye Yoru vamos a jugar― dijo Miki

―Vale, pero yo elijo que jugar― afirmo, mientras iba detrás de mis charas.

Cuando se hubieron marchado me volví a dirigir a Ikuto que todavía no me había respondido mi pregunta, pero que se lo veía muy feliz con esa sonrisa que podía derretir hasta un hielo, pero que digo. Sacudí mi cabeza rechazando ese pensamiento, ahora era aclara todo.

―Pero, al parecer a ti no te desagrado nada de lo que dije―se acercaba más a mí. ―Gatita―continuo.

―E-eso no es verdad― tartamudee. ―Solo seguí la corriente para que Tadase-kun me dejara en paz― concluí.

―Eso es cruel Amu― dijo con una fingida tristeza que fue reemplazada por una sonrisa burlesca. ―Yo te quiero mucho Amu.

―E-etto― no sabía que decir, de lo único que estaba segura era de que estaba sonrojada hasta la medula.

Ikuto se rio de mí, y me beso, después me soltó y me dijo.

―No deberías negar a tu novio Amu, me sentiré muy triste por eso.

―Pero de donde sacaste eso de que somos novios ― espete

―Pues por lo de hace rato en tu habitación Amu-koi― agarrándome y haciéndome sentarme en su regazo. ― Y también por lo de la visita de Tadase-kun.

―Pero por qué haces esto― dije en protesta por hacer que me siente en su regazo. ― Pero tú ni siquiera me pediste que fuera tu novia.

La verdad es que me sonrojé mucho cuando menciono lo de la habitación y por estar sentada en el regazo de Ikuto.

―Ah pero eso se soluciona rápido Amu― le observe de una manera confusa por que no entendí lo que me quiso decir. ― ¿Quieres ser me novia Amu?

Dios santo no creí que me lo iba a decir así de sopetón, no sabía que responder, me gusta mucho Ikuto, cuando estoy con el soy yo misma la Amu que no puedo ser con nadie más, con él siempre me rio, aunque me haga enojar.

El siempre esta cuando lo necesito, siempre me dice que me quiere y pensándolo bien, estoy enamorada de Ikuto, en verdad lo amo.

Entonces será lo correcto decir que si acepto ser su novia, aunque si no lo hago, podía dejarme e ir con otra eso sí que no lo soportaría, de repente Ikuto me hablo de nuevo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Deja de pensar tanto mi gatita rosa, solo di que sí es muy sencillo.

Piensa que es muy sencillo decir te amo pero este Ikuto sí que está loco.

―Si…

― Si ¿Qué? Amu― pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

Sabía lo que pensaba, él quiere que le diga que lo amo y no descansara hasta que lo diga. Por lo tanto mejor me armo de valor y le digo de una vez.

―Si quiero ser tu novia Ikuto. Porque yo te amo mucho Ikuto―pude decir.

El sonrió de una manera de victoria, me agarro la barbilla y me miro directamente con sus ojos zafiros, odio cuando lo hace, siempre que los veo me pierdo en ello.

―Yo también te amo Amu ― dijo para luego besarme, yo le correspondí el beso, un beso como ninguno.

Mientras me iba perdiendo en el beso de Ikuto el me hace recostarme en el sofá, y se pone encima mío sin romper el beso sus manos empiezan a acariciarme el muslo a lo cual yo tiemblo de excitación, luego abandono mi boca para dirigirse en mi cuello, yo estaba jadeando por ese beso, que me saco hasta el último aire que tenía.

De repente un dolor en mi cuello me hizo llegar a la realidad, Ikuto me estaba mordiendo el cuello y chupando para dejar una marca amoratada.

―Pero que haces Ikuto ― estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

―Estoy dejando en claro de que ya tienes dueño Amu, y ese soy yo― dijo con una sonrisa, siguiendo chupando y mordiendo mi cuello, hasta que paro. ―Ya está, perfecto así sabrán que eres mía solo mía.

―Eres un tonto, un pervertido, como se te ocurre hacer algo así eh, que dirán mis papas cuando lo vean

―Simple gatita, que te lo hizo tu guapo y sexy novio― dijo sonriendo y volviéndome a besarme.

La verdad era increíble al parecer nunca me voy a cansar de sus besos, de repente se oye mi celular sonando, Ikuto lanza una maldición por la interrupción.

―Otra vez ― dijo sin querer hacer caso a mi celular que estaba encima del televisor que estaba en la sala, a unos metros del sofá de donde estamos con Ikuto.

―Ikuto podrías hacerme el favor de pasarme mi celular, capaz y es importante.

―No déjalo, seguro son tonterías ― dijo sin apartarse de mí y dando me pequeños besos en toda la cara.

―Ikuto por favor― puse mi cara de perrito triste, el cual nunca falla ni con mis padres y obviamente con Ikuto tampoco.

Y como lo dije funciono

―Está bien Amu, pero más tarde terminaremos lo que comenzamos desde hace rato, y no creo que aguante mucho tiempo mas ― trague saliva con lo que me dijo.

Me dio mi celular era un numero extraño, no sabía quién podría ser no perdía nada en contestar.

―Moshi, moshi…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

―Moshi, moshi… ― conteste y al oír su voz me quede en shock, entonces me aleje un poco de Ikuto para que no escuchara la conversación.

―Si soy yo porque lo pregunta… Ah ya veo, cuando será… No se preocupe no diré nada a mis papas, ni a nadie tranquilo. Bueno bey ― dije todo en un susurro para que Ikuto no lo pueda oír.

Cuando termino la llamada me dirigí a la sala donde me estaba esperando Ikuto. Pero no me di cuenta por donde caminaba y me tropecé con la mesita que estaba en la sala en donde estaba un los vasos que era para tomar jugo con Ikuto pero con el tropezón que me di ambos vasos cayeron al suelo y se rompieron, yo por mi parte casi me caí pero Ikuto con sus reflejos de gato me atrapo para que no me lastimara.

―Pero Amu, atiende más, sigues siendo tan pastosa, como siempre ― dijo Ikuto en forma de burla.

―Es que me distraje un poco ―asevere para poder defenderme. ―A parte, con mi tobillo no puedo caminar tan bien ― puse una excusa más convincente.

―Quien te llamo Amu ― pregunto Ikuto

―Nadie, importante ― respondí rápido.

―Enserio porque para mí no parece alguien sin importancia.

Dios mío este Ikuto pio puede leer la mente, o que porque siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando. Mejor me apuro en pensar algo para qué de3je de preguntarme por qué si sigue capaz y le diga toda la verdad, y eso no sería bueno.

Pero pensándolo bien lo único que hará que Ikuto no pregunte más cosas, es que yo le dé un beso, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer, pero capaz, con eso se olvide, aunque hay la otra posibilidad que no pare y ocurra algo más, aunque Ikuto no va ser capaz de obligarme a nada que yo no quiera eso es un hecho.

Y así seguía en una guerra en mi mente hasta que Ikuto, me volvió a hablar, y me saco de mis pensamientos.

―Estás pensando en contarme o no verdad. Pero no lo quieres hacer.

Pero como lo supo, mejor le digo algo rápido.

―Claro que no, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa ― dije nerviosa y con un sonrojo.

―Y se puede saber que estaba pensando mi pequeña hentai.

―Yo no soy hentai, el único hentai aquí eres tú ― le grite.

―Enserio ― se me acercaba más ―pero me vas a decir que pensabas o te voy a castigar gatita rosa.

No tenía opción.

―Es que estaba pensando que quería daré un beso ― tartamudee y en su rostro se posó una sonrisa de triunfo.

―Ves que eras una hentai. Pero me agrada lo que dices. Siempre estuve esperando el día en que tu dieras la iniciativa para un beso voluntad jamás pensé que este día llegaría, mi pequeña Amu ― me miro brillo en los ojos. ― Aparte tú me debes, por todas las interrupciones que teníamos. Pero creo que será más tarde por Amu te tienes que ir a bañar, mientras yo preparo la cena y después cambiarte el vendaje.

―Claro ― suspire aliviada, puede que Ikuto sea un pervertido pero se preocupa por mí ― Que hora ya es ― pregunte.

― Y ya son las 7 p.m. ― contesto.

Pero que rápido pasaba la hora.

Ikuto me agarra y me alza en forma en forma de princesa y me lleva a mi cuarto, me deposita en cama, para que pueda sentarme.

―Quieres que te ayude a buscar para tu ropa ― dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Claro que no! ― medio grite, si piensa que ya me olvide de la última vez que me busco para mi ropa está muy equivocado.

―Cálmate Amu. Esta vez no voy a revisar tu ropa interior ― dijo con fingida tristeza. ― Aunque quisiera elegirte yo la ropa que te vas a poner para Mi ― dijo resaltando la palabra mí.

―Cállate pervertido y fuera que yo puedo sola.

― Esta bien, está bien ― dijo resignado y salió de mi cuarto.

Bueno como mi tobillo se estaba recuperando poco a poco por ahora no me era tan difícil caminar, entre en el baño, me tire por así decir en la bañera, es que ya necesitaba un baño relajante, con Ikuto como acompañante todo era más estresante aunque divertido.

Después de bañarme todo, salí del baño y empecé a buscar mi piyama lo que no sabía era que piyama me iba a poner, y se me ocurrió, que podía ponerme ese piyama sexy que mi mama me compro y que yo le dije que exagerada comprando ese tipo de ropa en lo que ella me dijo, es un piyama para cuando tengas novio.

Nunca lo entendí hasta ahora, esto podía ser divertido tentar a Ikuto con un piyama sexy, obviamente no me va a hacer nada, pero sí que será muy divertido ver la cara que va a poner Ikuto, cuando me vea con este piyama.

Me empecé a poner mi piyama, no me puse brasier, pero si una braguita de color azul zafiro, mi piyama consistía un una blusa un poquito holgadita, con un escote U de color rosa, y un short cortito que dejaba la ¾ de mi muslo al descubierto, y lo blancos que eran.

Justo cuando termine me puse una bata ya que Ikuto iba a traer la cena acá y no quería que viera todavía sino unos minutos antes de dormir, al sentarme a esperar en la cama Ikuto entra en mi habitación con agua caliente y vendajes nuevos.

― Vine a cambiarte los vendajes, Amu, la cena enseguida va estar. ― me dijo muy serio.

―Moo Ikuto estas muy serio que te pasa ― no me gusta cuando esta así.

―Claro que no lo estoy ― me tubo en la cama y se subió encima mío, y mirándome de forma pervertida.

Se iba acercando más a mí, estaba estática no podía moverme y estaba más roja que un tomate.

― Tsss jajajaj ― se rio.

―De que te ríes ― espete un poco aturdida y confundida del por qué se estaba riendo.

―De tu cara ― dijo riendo ― que pensabas que te iba a hacer pequeña hentai. Yo nunca haría algo que te molestara o asustara ― me dijo dando me un beso dulce.

Después de beso termino de cambiarme el vendaje y volvió a bajar, después de uno minutos, volvió a mi habitación pero ahora con la cena lista, así cenamos, en un silencio pero no era incomodo era un silencio maravilloso.

Cuando terminamos de cenar llevo todos los platos sucios a la cocina, luego vino otra vez.

―Me voy a bañar ahora Amu ― comento ― Ya sé que ya te bañaste todo pero si quieres puedes bañarte otra vez con migo ― dijo sonriendo y acercando me a mí.

―Estúpido pervertido, no pienso bañar me contigo ― dije furiosa.

El solo se hecho a reír y entro al baño, yo por mi parte me saque la bata y me metí debajo de la sabana. No sentí nada al parecer estaba muy cansada por que no sentí nada hasta que la puerta de baño se abrió.

Entre a bañarme cuando salí del baño me pareció que Amu ya se había dormido, pero al parecer se despertó con el ruido de la puerta de baño, se ve que estaba cansada.

Me seque y me puse mis bóxer hacia demasiado calor como para dormir con toda mi ropa, Amu se va a molestar si sabe que voy a dormir con bóxer, pero tampoco voy a perderme la cara que va a poner.

Me metí debajo de la sabana al lado de Amu y la estire hacia a mí para abrasarla pero algo me extraño así que prendí la luz. Me quede con la boca abierta, Amu estaba con un piyama tan sexy que hacia resaltar todo su cuerpo, su piel en ese mismo momento sentí la excitación recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, al parecer Amu se dio cuenta de que prendí la luz, y se levantó, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir su bellos ojos, esta Amu aun así se ve tan hermosa hace que la desee más y más, y lo peor de eso es que hace que yo sea tan posesivo por ella a lo que no quiero que nadie más la vea de esta manera que la estoy viendo.

― Que pasa Ikuto ― dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome.

―Nada gatita es que me sorprendió la pequeña sorpresa que me tenías.

Al parecer tardo un poco en comprender y al hacerlo se sonrojo. Luego paso su vita por mí y se sonrojo mas.

―Pero como puedes dormir así Ikuto ― dijo exasperada.

―Lo mismo digo gatita, aunque no me molesta te queda muy bien tu piyama, y te lo pusiste solo para mi verdad?

―Claro que es que hacía mucho calor.

―Ummm ― dije mirándola otra vez ― no sabía que tenías este tipo de piyamas.

Con aquel comentario que le dije se puso toda roja, lo cual me hizo desearla mas no puede ser, con eso puesto hace que me duela todo el cuerpo de excitación, pero no puedo obligarla a nada si ella no quiere tiene que ser ella la que del primer paso yo no lo haré, aunque este por morirme de deseo hacia ella.

―Bueno es que mi mamá me lo compro antes de irse a sus viajes de negocios con papá ― dijo tartamudeando.

―Sabes con eso puesto te deseo más, te ves muy hermosa ahora estoy convencido de que si alguien te toca no vivirá para contarlo.

―Pero que dices Ikuto mejor apaga la luz y vamos a dormir.

―Crees que yo pueda dormir teniéndote así al lado mío gatita ― dije apagando la luz.

―Pues lo vas a hacer quieras o no ― reto.

Nos acostamos otra vez y de vuelta la estiré hacia mi pegándolo a mi cuerpo, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba muy excitado, a lo que se dio la vuelta y quedamos cara a cara se podía vislumbrar un poco lo sonrojada que estaba por haber descubierto mi excitación, yo estaba muy avergonzado.

―Ikuto… ―dijo tartamudeando.

―Lo siento Amu, no puedo evitarlo, si quieres puedo dormir en otro lado. Estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando ella me interrumpió.

―La verdad Ikuto todavía no estoy lista, perdóname, pero quédate aquí con migo.

―No te preocupes Amu, yo te quiero mucho ― dije besándola en los labios de la manera más dulce.

Así estuvimos por un rato hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Cuando los rayos del sol me reflejaron tuve que despertarme, ya que los rayos del sol me molestaban, cuando estuve totalmente despierta, mire a mi costado y no encontré a Ikuto, y me pregunte ¿dónde se habrá ido? Entonces me dispuse a levantarme, como mi tobillo se estaba recuperando cada vez mas no me costó mucho bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina y allí estaba preparando el desayuno, siempre tan atractivo, tan sexy, tan….

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de la puerta que da a la cocina y se da la vuelta y esboza una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – dice aún pendiente del desayuno que estaba haciendo.

-Muy bien. Gracias –dije sentándome en la butaca que está al lado de la mesa de la cocina.

-Tu tobillo, está mejor cada vez más, verdad – afirmo.

Al decir eso parecía triste, por que será.

-Si está mucho mejor y gracias a ti – respondí con una dulce sonrisa, exclusivamente para él.

-Toma desayuna – me ordena, mientras me pasa mi desayuno huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un poco de café.

Después de eso se acerca y se sienta al lado mío y de repente me mira directo a los ojos.

Mi corazón se acelera a todo y me sonrojo, pero que le pasa hoy, no sé qué hacer. Me está volviendo loco.

-Tks jajá – se ríe.

-Por qué te ríes – espete enojada se está burlando de mí, que le pasa.

-Tu cara Amu estabas tan seria, es muy gracioso – dijo riéndose.

-Baka – le di un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Auch, gatita, tranquila – suelta de una manera muy seductora.

Pero como puede cambiar así de humor.

-No me llames así – informe con la cara roja.

Se acerca otra vez a mí con esa actitud de seriedad. Que va a hacer me va a besar ojala lo haga. Pero que digo cada vez me vuelvo más pervertida. Pero es mi novio, por lo tanto puedo besarle, y con ese pensamiento me sonrojo aún más. No digas esas cosas Amu me regaña, mi subconsciente.

-Come rápido Amu vamos a salir – con ese comentario me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Suspiro, por sacarme de esos pensamientos que tenía, y empiezo devorando mi desayuno, ya tenía mucha hambre.

Después del desayuno me dirijo a mi habitación, para cambiarme, Ikuto me dijo que íbamos a salir, así que decidí ponerme muy linda, para salir.

Busco entre mis ropas y elijo una falda corta de color negro, una blusa con un lindo escote que muestra, mis pequeños y no desarrollados pechos, los cuales se ven bien en esta blusa de color rojo, me pongo unas botitas de color negro que me llega un poquito más arriba de mi tobillo, y el pelo me lo dejo suelto.

Estando toda lista baja con cuidado para no hacerme daño en mi tobillo que cada vez se recupera, estoy deseando que se cure totalmente para así volver al instituto extraño a mis amigas y Rima que no me viene a visitar.

Al llegar a la sala Ikuto me está esperando esta vestido con un jeans rasgados en la parte de los muslos hasta las rodillas, le queda fantástico, lleva una sudadera de color negro, su vestimenta es algo informal, pero le queda de luces. Siempre esta guapísimo, como lo hace, porque siempre tiene que estar endemoniadamente atractivo.

-Donde nos vamos- quise saber.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro ceñudo, algo no le gusta.

-Tu falda está muy corta, no quiero que te vean así- me dijo acercándose a mí y agarrándome de la barbilla y para que lo mire directo a sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

-No es tan corta- espete.

-Si lo es no quiero que lo lleves, todos te van a mirar y yo soy el único que puede hacerlo – me susurra en el oído, mandándome una corriente por toda la espalda y erizándome la piel.

-Si no te lo cambias, no te llevare – continuo.

-Ikuto deja de ser así o me enojo – hice un puchero, no quiero cambiarme por otro, pero tengo que pensar que hacer para que no insista con lo de la falda. Mi subconsciente me dice que le hable pegajoso. – Dale Ikuto hace mucho que no salgo más y ya que me dijiste que me ibas a sacar de paseo me emocione aparte quería estar linda para ti – le dije acercando a su cara y estando a centímetros de distancia.

-Ok – dijo resignado pero con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. –Pero me debes – concluyo dando un beso me quede en shock, no pensé que me daría un beso.

Cuando Salí de mi shock, le correspondí el beso, y pasando mis brazos por su cuello y acariciando su hermoso y suave cabellera de color azul, al igual que sus ojos. El beso fue interrumpido por falta de aire.

-Es hora de irnos, porque si no salimos de acá no se de lo que sea capaz de hacerte mi gatita rosa – dijo esbozando una sonrisa sensual.

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir, mientras mi cara adquiría un color rojo por el comentario de Ikuto.

Cada vez más se vuelve más pervertido este baka.

Me mira de reojo y me ve toda sonrojada, y se ríe.

-Eres una pervertida Amu – dice riéndose. – Pero así me gustas más.

Me agarra de la mano y salimos de la casa, no dijimos nada en todo el camino. Pero era un silencio muy placentero lo cual me dejaba pensar en lo que quería y de repente me acuerdo de la llamada que recibí ayer y esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, quien lo iba a decir.

Ikuto se da cuenta de mi sonrisa estúpida y me pregunta por qué rio, y le contesto que es porque estoy feliz de poder salir de mi casa a dar un paseo y más con él, y con ese comentario que hice me sonroje. No pude creer lo que dije, normalmente no digo lo que pienso de esa manera.

Ikuto me mira sorprendido.

-Cada vez te vuelves más honesta Amu, se ve que tu chara Ran ha hecho buen trabajo – me estira y me abraza.

Me sonrojo con ese acto y me doy cuenta de que las personas nos están mirando.

-Ikuto aquí no, la gente nos mira raro- inquirí.

-No me importa que vean lo feliz que somos juntos- afirmo.

Termino con el abrazo y volvimos a caminar de la mano, la gente sí que es chismosa, hablan de nosotros y nos miran raro, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una pareja de la mano, pero lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar decir que formamos una linda pareja con eso sí que llegue al récor de sonrojo.

-Ya llegamos – me dijo Ikuto

Alce mi mirada y Salí de mis pensamientos estamos en el parque al lado del árbol de sakura, y al debajo de este árbol hay un banco, Ikuto me dirige hasta el banco y hace que me siente.

-Siéntate, y descansa estarás cansada- dice. – Iré a comprar helado de que sabor quieres- pregunta.

-Chocolate- digo enseguida.

-Lo sabía- dijo sonriendo me y así dirigiéndose a comprar los helados.

Mientras pensaba eso caí en cuenta de que esta es mi primera cita con Ikuto, oh por dios, y me sonrojo, mientras estaba con una lucha mental, una voz me interrumpió.

-Hola preciosa- dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos color marrón.

-Te quieres divertir con nosotros- siguió el otro de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises.

Oh por dios estoy asustada, pero me armo de valor.

-No me interesa, así que váyanse de aquí – espete con mi actitud col & pace.

-Uh la gatita nos salió muy salvaje – dijo el de los ojos grises.

Se estaba acercando a mí lentamente, no podía hacer nada ya que con mi tobillo que todavía no se recuperó, no puedo hacer la gran cosa, Ikuto no está para defenderme, y mis charas se fueron a una reunión que organizo Kiseki, estúpido Kiseki.

-Les dije que me dejaran en paz – Lo dije más fuerte así con todo el valor.

Se empiezan a reír.

-Sí que nos vamos a divertir con ella- dijo el de los ojos marrones.

-Les dije que se vayan estoy esperando a mi novio- inquirí, un poco más asustada.

-Ah sí que lastima que tengas novio- dijo en forma sarcástica.

Mi mente solo llamaba a Ikuto, por favor ven y ayúdame.

-LA señorita ha dicho que la dejes en paz – dijo alguien, el cual hizo que mi corazón tomara un pulso más normal.

Es Ikuto…

- Ikuto…

-Y tú quién eres – dijo el de los ojos grises.

-Soy su novio- esbozo una sonrisa macabra, le dedico una mirada de muerte.

De repente lo miraron bien y como si le conocieran se asustaron.

-Perdón, no sabíamos que era su novia – inquirió nervioso el de los ojos grises. – Discúlpenos Sr. Tsukiyomi.

Y ambos salieron corriendo muy asustados, pero que paso acá, y mire a Ikuto.

-Sus padres son empleados de mi padre- dijo encogiéndose los hombros- Pero les voy a llamar la atención como se les ocurre asustar a mi bella princesa – dijo y con ese comentario me puse toda roja.

Desvié mi mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo. Se sentó a mi lado, y me pasó el helado que compro para mí, y después me dio un abrazo al cual yo correspondí, soltó el abrazo y empezamos a tomar el helado.

Cuando terminamos, me agarra la barbilla, y me besa estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que teníamos que volver a casa, mañana es domingo. También quiero decirle a Ikuto que quiero irme otra vez al instituto porque ya pasaron una semana desde que no fui y si sigo faltando, voy a repetir el año, y eso no quiero aparte mi tobillo está cada vez mejor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

-Oye Ikuto que vamos a cenar- pregunto estando sentada en el sofá de mi casa.

-Mandare a pedir pizza para comer- afirmo- Y mientras llega la pizza podemos una película – continuo.

Mmm pues es una buena idea.

-Y qué tipo de película vamos a ver yo quiero ver una de comedia Ikuto – digo, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-No hay un estreno de película se llama el despertar de los zombis y la quiero ver- dice enarcando una ceja, y a la vez luciendo su sonrisa burlona.

_Maldición._ Yo no quiero ver eso me va a dar mucho miedo y después no voy a poder dormir, la última vez que vi una película de terror no dormí por una semana, y eso que era no tan de terror.

-Yo no quiero ver eso Ikuto- hago un puchero.

-Jajá – se ríe- No me digas Amu que tienes miedo- se está burlando de mí.

Joder que voy a hacer, no creo que aguante la película.

-Claro que no tengo miedo-tartamudee, tratando de sacar mi actitud cool&space.

Y se vuelve a reír de mí que le pasa.

-No te preocupes gatita linda yo te cuido- esboza una lánguida sonrisa.

Hay por dios no me salvo de esta donde esta Ran ella es la única con la que no voy a tener miedo si hago chara change.

Ikuto se acerca a mi lenta mente.

-Amu no vas a ducharte antes- dice como si nada.

De repente el color sube por mis mejillas, este Ikuto es un pervertido.

-Yo puedo buscarte la ropa interior para que te pongas- dice tan tranquilamente.

-Pervertido- le espeto furiosa. Y me levanto del sofá y me voy a mi pieza, para darme un baño.

Ikuto se hecha a reír de mí.

-Le hago mucha gracia Sr. Tsukiyomi- intento jugar con el también. Él no puede ser el único que pueda burlarse de mí, con el comentario que le hizo, me miro muy seriamente.

-Si Amu eres tan graciosa- contesta aun con esa sonrisa tan sexy que lo caracteriza.- Pero así te quiero- el color sube por mis mejillas con ese comentario, me volvió a tomar desprevenida, por lo cual me rindo por ahora y subo las escaleras, y no le contesto nada.

En mi habitación, busco mi ropa creo que mejor me pongo la piyama no mas ya, pero que piyama y de repente se me viene a la cabeza ese piyama tan provocador que utilice la vez pasada, creo que con ese piyama me podre vengar muy bien de ese Neko hentai.

-Sabes Amu creo que las bragas azules te van a quedar mejor.

Me giro de golpe es Ikuto detrás de mí mirando las bragas que estoy por escoger.

-Hentai-grito. –Sal de aquí rápido.

-Por qué te enfadas Amu, si ya he visto todas tus ropas interiores.

Me sonrojo totalmente, es que por una vez en su vida no puede dejar de ser un hentai.

-Por una vez en tu vida no podías dejar de ser un hentai.

-Sí, pero así me quieres más Amu-koi- haciendo más ápice a la palabra koi.- Quiero bañarme contigo.

Eso me dejo como un semáforo y muda totalmente, me dejo congelada, no podía articular nada hasta que reaccione.

-Vete ahora mismo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, si no quieres ser un Neko muerto- Lo dije tan tranquilamente, pero con un deje de enojo, y clavándole mis ojos ámbares llenos de furia.

Suelta un suspiro- Está bien, Amu-koi, solo quería bañarme contigo – dio enarcando sus cejas a modo de burla.

Salió de mi habitación y me metí al baño después de un par de minutos Salí y me dirigí directamente a la sala, Ikuto estaba sentado ahí, cuando me vio se quedó con la boca abierta y luego de un par de minutos, frunció el ceño.

-Por qué coño usas un piyama así de corto- espeta algo furioso pero en sus ojos se ve lujuria.- Si me tientas así no seré responsable de lo que pueda hacerte, Amu- sus ojos zafiros se clavaron en mis ojos, una lucha de zafiro vs ámbar.

No me importo por dentro estaba contenta, por el efecto que logro en Ikuto, me muevo de forma muy sexy y tan despacio como puedo me acomodo, en el sofá al lado de Ikuto.

Me acomode perfectamente, tan cerca de Ikuto, se le nota que está un poco incómodo pero de repente se gira, me agarra del hombro y me mira directamente.

-Joder Amu eres condenadamente sexy, y más con ese piyama, y no puedo más – y me besa tan apasionadamente, me da en shock, cuando me recupero de ello, le correspondo el beso, muy despacio, sus manos van bajando por mi cuello por mi cintura, por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis muslos y los va acariciando con esa mano que hace que una corriente se esparza por todo tu cuerpo.

Nos fundimos en ese beso salvaje, hasta que el timbre sonó, y nos interrumpió, cuando dejamos de besarnos me sentí morir de vergüenza, los tomates enfrente de mí parecerán amarillos.

-Voy a ver seguro es la pizza- dice Ikuto levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, después de unos segundos vuelve con la pizza, y pidió pizza con mozzarella, mi preferido.

-Guau Ikuto pizza con mozzarella, es mi preferido- esboza una sonrisa.

-El mío también dice, pero ahora no me apetece mucho la pizza sino otra cosa- dijo enarcando una ceja.

Oh por dios, con esa expresión es tan sexy, y ahora me pregunto por qué ´puede ser tan sexy, seguro que es pecado ser tan condenadamente sexy.

-Enserio – comento con un hilo de voz, es que es tan sexy que te deja sin aire y sin palabras.

-Ahora pongo la película Amu.

Oh dios la película me había olvidado de ella.

-Vale- tartamudee.

Se ríe.

-Que es tan gracioso Ikuto.

-Tu Amu, sé que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas y peor aún a las películas de terror.

-De donde sacas eso, es una mentira- trato de sonar segura lo cual no consigo.

-No te preocupes Amu yo estoy contigo.

Oh, al parecer este Neko hentai puede ser tremendamente dulce cuando se lo propone, y con eso me rio.

-Me gustas cuando ríe.- y se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, y hace correr la película.

En el transcurso de la película no dijimos nada, estaba totalmente asustada, y cada vez me pegaba más a Ikuto, en cambio este sonreía más cada vez que me asustaba y me aferraba a él.

Cuando termino la película, tenía tanto miedo de que los zombis vengan y me chupen el cerebro, tenía miedo de dormir sola.

-Ikuto- le hablo se gira hacia mi aún estoy abrazada a él.

-Que pasa Amu- está muy contento, por que será.

-Porque estas sonriendo –le pregunto.

-Este ha sido una de las mejores películas – dijo enarcando una ceja y luego posando su mirada en mí, y luego me doy cuenta del por qué dijo, estoy prácticamente encima de él.

-Lo siento- susurro con la cara enrojecida.

-No tienes por qué lo disfrute mucho Amu, más de lo que crees. Y dime que me quería preguntar.

-Ikuto hoy también vas a dormir con migo verdad- apenas lo digo, con la cara más roja que hace rato.

Esboza una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, como todas las noches, pero lo repito es la mejor película.

-Baka deja de decir eso- y le doy un manotazo en la cabeza, lo cual me hace olvidar un rato sobre los zombis. – Tengo miedo de que los zombis vengan y nos chupen el cerebro- digo tan asustada que no sé cómo pude articular palabra alguna.

-Yo estoy aquí y te voy a cuida- dice soltándose del abrazo, levantándose del sofá.- Es hora de ir a dormir son las doce y cuarto de la noche- dice agarrando en forma de princesa y me lleva a la habitación.

-Oye que haces- chillo- bájame que se caminar.

-No lo hare yo te llevo hasta tu cama- y me da un fugaz beso.

Y no protesto más, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo si lo hago con Ikuto el cual es un cabeza dura.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me deposita en la cama cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de una pieza frágil de porcelana.

-Mañana te voy a cambiar el vendaje por uno nuevo, limpio y más cómodo, se ve que ya estas mejorando.

-Si gracias por cuidar de mi Ikuto- Y le sonrió de la forma más sincera.

-Para mí es todo un placer Srta. Hinamori- y se ríe.

-Oye Ikuto, has estado cuidando toda esta semana, es que no tienes que trabajar- le pregunto.

Siempre está aquí yo sé que forma parte de una orquesta y que de paso ayuda a su padre con la empresa que tiene.

-La orquesta está de vacaciones, estamos descansando, y le pedí permiso a mi padre que me diera el mes libre también.

Lo dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se mete a la cama con migo, y nos tapa con la sabana, me atrae a su cuerpo y me abraza muy fuerte, me besa en el cabello, no digo nada solo me muevo un chiquitito, para estar más cómodo, y me rindo al sueño.

-Buenas noches Ikuto.

-Buenas noches.

Apago la lámpara de mi mesa y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

-Amu quédate quieta.

-Mmmm Ikuto, aprietas muy fuerte- hace una mueca

-Pero si te mueves mucho, no quedara muy bien el vendaje.

Ay que exasperante, mejor le hago caso, y así terminamos pronto con eso.

-Ya está- dice de una vez.

-Gracias- murmuro.

Y observo el vendaje que me puso sí que es bueno para estas cosas, me pregunto, si no ha de haber cosa que no sepa hacer, frunzo el ceño, con eso, es demasiado perfecto, el único defecto que posee es que un Neko hentai.

Me pregunto si es buen momento para decirle lo ir otra vez mañana en el instituto. Esta de muy buen humor se le ve.

Mientras estaba en la lucha mental en contarle o no a Ikuto de querer volver al instituto, me doy cuenta de que no he visto a mis charas

-Oye Ikuto, no sabes que paso con mis charas- pregunto. –Hace rato que no los veo.

-Ah si ellos están de campamentos chara, que organizo Kiseki- frunció el ceño. –Eso dijo Yoru, él tampoco está- prosiguió. –no te lo dijeron tus charas.

-No. Capaz me lo dijeron y yo no les preste atención- no me acordaba, bueno espero que se la pasen bien, mientras pienso en mis problemas capaz le diga durante el almuerzo.

-Que quieres almorzar- pregunta.

-Um la verdad no sé qué tal si hacemos albóndigas con salsa italiana- lo miro con ojos brillantes.

-Suena bien, me encanta- asiente. –Entonces me va a ayudar a hacerlo.

-Perfecto- nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Y así empezamos, con los preparativos para hacer la albóndiga con salsa, Ikuto se encargó de hacer las albóndigas, y yo hice la salsa. Tardamos aproximadamente una hora en terminar el almuerzo y nos quedó genial, después me dirigí a poner la mesa, para almorzar.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunta Ikuto.

-Pues no es obvio, voy a poner la mesa para almorzar- farfullo.

-No, vamos a almorzar aquí en la cocina- dijo. Asentí en forma de aprobación. Servimos todo y nos sentamos para comer, mientras comíamos, me hice de valor.

-Oye Ikuto, te puedo preguntar algo- articule.

-Claro- y me mira

-Ikuto yo…- no me sale. –Desde mañana quiero ir otra vez al instituto, no quiero faltar más, voy a repetir el año así.

-Claro que no Amu aun no puedes caminar muy bien- lo dice de una manera muy tranquila y a la vez dura.

-Ya estoy mejor, no me duele más como antes, tratare de no caminar mucho- dije medio en un grito.

-Te vas a volver a lastimar Amu- deja de comer y me mira directamente. –Eres muy torpe seguro que te vuelves a lastimar.

-¿Qué? No puedes decir eso, yo ya te dije desde mañana vuelvo al instituto, con o sin tu aprobación- espete.

-Ya te dije, que no entiende- dice exasperado, luego se tumba en su silla, como pensando y da un suspiro. –Está bien Amu, pero yo te voy a llevar y a traer- vuelve a dar un suspiro, y se le forma una sonrisa de repente.

Oh, al parecer es la única forma con que Ikuto no haga un caos de algo tan pequeño, aunque me incomoda mucho de que me traiga y me lleve. Pero bueno ya está decido Ikuto me acompañara al instituto, ojala no me cree problemas.

-Está bien- articulo, y doy un feroz suspiro.

No fue tan mal como creí, pero durante el resto de la comida nadie dio nada, estábamos sumidos en un silencio tan incómodo que no sabía cómo salir de ese silencio.

Terminamos de almorzar y cada uno recogió sus platos sucios y lo lavo.

Ikuto se dirige a la sala, que le pasa, se tira de golpe en el sofá, me dirijo hacia donde está, y le hablo.

-¿Ikuto estás enojado porque quiero ir mañana al instituto?- pregunte.

Suspira-No Amu lo que pasa es que hasta ahora no me acostumbro a que seas tan cabezotas1

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos cabezotas, pero que dice.

-Eres un baka – espete y le saque la lengua, me di la vuelta en mis talones y me dirigí a mi habitación, con una sonrisa en mis labios. No me di la vuelta para ver la reacción que tuvo con ese arrebato de niña malcriada.

Llegue a mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama, no sabía que iba a hacer, estaba aburrida, pero de repente me entro sueño y me dormí.

Me doy la vuelta, no quiero despertar, y me pregunto cuanto tiempo me quede dormida, trato de moverme, pero no lo consigo, entonces abro los ojos, para ver qué pasa y me encuentro a Ikuto agarrando me dé la cintura, durmiendo y con una sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

Oh dios, porque es tan sexy dormido y todo, sacudo mi cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento, y después empujo a Ikuto al suelo.

-Auch- se escuchó debajo de mi cama.

Se levanta y me mira, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por qué hiciste eso – espeto sobándose el trasero.

Me reí-Porque eres un pervertido- gruñí,

-No soy ningún pervertido- se defiende.

-Ah no… Y como se le llama cuando entras en la habitación ajena y abrazas a alguien dormido- comente con ironía.

-Eso no es pervertido- dijo. –Aparte yo duermo en esta cama también, ah y no quiero olvidar lo más importante, tu eres MI novia – confirió, enfatizando más el mí.

Alzo una ceja en forma de que no puedo creer que sea así, se echa a reír y me abraza.

-Oh Amu, como me gustas- me sonrojo hasta más no poder. –Y más con ese sonrojo que sueles tener a causa de mis comentarios- continuó.

No sé qué decir, entonces el agarra mi barbilla y lo acerca mas a su cara hasta estar a centímetro, y me besa de forma dulce, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo.

Oh por dios no sabía que podía ser más dulce, este es mi chico, un pervertido, seductor sexy como el infierno, y además dulce y tiene, profundizamos el beso, el me recuesta en la cama, no hago objeción alguna, me dejo llevar por sus besos, que de pronto se vuelven más lujuriosas.

Se rompe el beso por unos segundos está jadeando por falta de aire me mira con mucho amor, y luego me besa nuevamente pero ahora de forma salvaje, sus avilés manos abandonan mi rostro y lentamente bajan por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis muslos, una corriente recorre mi espina dorsal con ese tacto que tiene, deja mi boca y empieza a besar cada parte de mi cara, llega a mi lóbulo y lo muerde, me sonrojo, sigue bajando, me besa el cuello.

Luego vuelve a alzar su mirada zafiro a mí, y me besa en los labios, sus manos vuelven a subir y llegan a mi cintura, de apoco va alzando mi blusa hacia arriba e introduce su mano dentro de ella, tiemblo al contacto de Ikuto en mi piel, cuando está apunto de tocar mis senos, suena mi teléfono.

-Maldición- susurra, y yo me rio, salgo de encima de él y agarro mi teléfono y contesto.

-Moshi moshi.

-Hola Amu-chan.

-Oh hola mama, como están- estoy feliz de que me llamen, y dándome vuelta y dirigirme al balcón para hablar con ellos, frunzo el ceño, esta oscuro ha de ser tardísimo, entonces quiere decir que me dormí mucho tiempo.

-Si Amu, te queríamos avisar que no sabemos si la próxima semana vamos a volver se complicaron un poco las cosas acá.- dijo mi madre.

-Pero no son tan graves – quise saber.

-No Amu, todo está bien, pero quería saber que tal estas, no te sientes tan sola- eso me hace sonrojar ellos no saben que hay un chico en mi cuarto el cual queda de mi durante que ellos no están, que aparte de todo eso es mi novio.

-Si estoy bien mama, y para nada me siento sola- le afirmó. Suspira.

-Me alegro Amu, tengo que colgar sé que ya es tarde ahí acá son solo las 3 de la tarde, hablamos cariño- dice dulcemente.

-Adiós mama- susurro y cuelgo el teléfono.

Caray y vuelvo a pensar lo sucedido hoy si no fuese por la llamada de mi mama hasta donde hubiésemos llegado con Ikuto, me ruborizo con ese pensamiento, mientras me dirijo otra vez a mi habitación.

Ikuto está acostado con los ojos cerrados, me oye entrar y suspira.

-Quien era- pregunto.

-Mi mama, pregunto si estaba bien y que probablemente no vengan esta semana si no la próxima- le digo.

-Hum- articula. Esto se siente raro, después de la llamada de mi mama, parece que todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me muevo incomoda.

-Hay que dormir es muy tarde parece- susurro.-Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano- pongo una excusa.

Suspira y da una sonrisa, lo cual me hace suspirar de alivio. Y me voy a la cama así con mi ropa sin cambiarme de piyama, me acurruco bien en los brazos de Ikuto, aunque no tenga sueño cierro los ojos para poder sentir mucho mejor. Y él me abraza más fuerte, estuvimos así por un par de horas hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Cabezotas:**_ ser muy testarudo, con respecto a algo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Mmmm me muevo en mi cama, parece que alguien me está llamando, no quiero hacerle caso, quiero seguir durmiendo, pero ahí sigue esa voz, que me dice levántate, se te va a hacer tarde, y yo me pregunto ¿Tarde para qué? Y ahí es donde caigo en cuenta, y me despierto de golpe, abro bien los ojos y veo a Ikuto dar un suspiro exasperante.

-Por fin despiertas Amu, se te va a hacer tarde, aparte de que dijiste que ibas a levantarte temprano ya son las 7:30 a.m.

Me remuevo toda, no puede ser que siempre me pase lo mismo.

-¿Qué? – grito. –Porque a mí – y salto de mi cama directo al baño, mientras lo hago veo con el rabillo de mi ojo a Ikuto que intenta reprimir una de sus risas burlesca, pero no le hago caso estoy muy apurada.

Me baño a la velocidad de la luz y no es exageración, porque lo hice, salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla y paso directamente a mi placar y busco mi uniforme del instituto, el cual se trata de una falda de color rojo y rayas negras, camisa blanca la cual dejo suelta y que caiga encima de mi falda la cual es corta, diría muy cortita, y una corbata de color negro que no lo ato muy bien para que me confiera un aspecto de chica cool el cual es la imagen que debo proteger en el instituto,.

Me apresuro a peinarme, no me lave la cabeza porque estaba muy apurada capaz después de que venga del instituto, me lave la cabeza, uso una hebilla de forma de x de color rojo, y me miro al espejo para verme, no uso luego maquillaje, ya que no lo necesito. Termino, y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras.

Me adelanto dos escalones con cada pisada, estoy a punto de salir de mi casa cuando Ikuto me habla.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Al instituto se me hace tarde...

-No te vas sin antes desayunar- me dice

-No tengo tiempo para eso- gruño.

No quiero que el profesor me imponga un castigo por llegar tarde hoy justo cuando comienzo otra vez mis clases, miro a Ikuto el cual me mira impasible, y doy un largo suspiro, si no hago lo que me dice, seguro que vamos a discutir todo el día y capaz mañana hasta que se nos agote la energía de pelear.

-Está bien. Pero si el Sensei me pone tarea extra será culpa tuya- espeto resignado. –Me oyes- le advierto.

-Okey-da su mejor sonrisa.

Me apresuro en comer tan rápido como pueda que ¿casi me atraganto con la comida.

-Bueno Ikuto nos vemos más tarde- le digo mientras intento despedirme de el con un beso.

-¡Alto!- lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. –Creo que se olvida el acuerdo al que llegamos Amu-Koi

_Joder_- mascullo en mi interior.

-Así me gusta. Ahora si nos vamos- y me agarra de la mano.

Al salir de mi casa veo que enfrente del esta estacionado un Audi R8 color azul zafiro como los ojos de Ikuto y me quedo con la boca abierta y en estado de shock. No puedo moverme, estoy paralizada, cuando logro salir de no sé dónde miro a Ikuto con incredulidad, y él se encoje de hombros como si le fuera normal.

-No pienso ir en ese auto en la escuela- escupo.

-Y por qué no, no voy a permitir que camines mucho y te esfuerces tanto.

En sus ojos estaba viendo que se estaba enojando con migo no le hago capaz sea una alucinación mía.

-Voy a llamar toda la atención de los del instituto- adquiero. –Lo cual no quiero hacer, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Pero igual si vamos a pie vas a llamar la atención- gruñe con enoje. –Mira esa falda que traes muestra todo, y deja mucho para la imaginación de los chicos. No te dije nada para no discutir, pero la verdad me molesta – se acerca a mí peligrosamente. -…que tengas la falda corta, para que otros vean lo que es mío- susurra cuando ya está abrazándome.

No sé qué decir esto hace que me sienta culpable, con el abrazo que me dio se me olvido toda la rabia que tenía, así que suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo siento Ikuto, podemos irnos en tu auto – concuerdo. –Pero lo del uniforme no es culpa mía mi mama me lo mando hacer ella es la que me elige todo el vestuario- con el rabillo de mi ojo veo a Ikuto poner mala y eso me hace reír.

-De que te ríes- comenta.

-De la cara que pusiste, cuando te dije que mi mama me compraba todo mi vestuario, parecías querer asesinar a mi madre.

-Ganas no me faltan por andar ofreciendo lo que es mío- dice. –Pero es mi suegra por lo tanto debo de quererla.

Me vuelvo a reír y el me besa, después me coge la mano entre las suyas y me abre la puerta de Audi R8 y subo en el copito, y me quedo con la boca abierta es increíble su auto dentro esta totalmente equipado, no sabía que podía haber un auto así.

Se sube después de unos segundos y arranca, y más me sorprende de que su Audi no haga ni un ruido, con el motor lo cual no impide que podamos conversar a gusto, pero por desgracia, el parece ahora muy serio, y no dice nada, y nos volvemos a encontrar en un silencio pero esta vez sí que es incómodo, pero no trato de romperlo después de unos minutos llegamos al instituto.

Todos los alumnos empiezan a mirar el auto de Ikuto, menos mal que su auto esta polarizado y no me pueden ver.

_Pero que dices tía si tienes que bajar para ir a tu clase._ Me dice mi subconsciente y joder mascullo.

Ikuto se baja primero, y oigo un guau y suspiros de chicas que están alrededor del auto por curiosidad, y los chicos siguen alabando el Audi azul de Ikuto.

Sierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, lo cual me dice que me va a abrir las puertas el mismo joder ahora sí que estoy en un lio que van a decir de mí.

Antes de que llegue Ikuto oigo a las chicas decir quien será, otras parecen reconocerles, pero otras dicen que hace aquí.

Se abre la puerta y me da su mano, para que baje con cuidado, cuando salgo completamente de auto se expande un silencio, que no sé si es buena señal o mal.

De repente hablan.

-Pero si es Hinamori-sempai-

-Oh ha de ser su novio.

-Imposible su novio es guapísimo.

-Joder, no podre competir con él es famoso.

-Dios mío esta Hinamori es lo máximo al haber atrapado a ese tío que esta como para muerte

-No puede ser que esa zorra tenga un novio así-masculla una vos conocida pero no hago caso.

Todos esos comentarios me hacen querer volver, al auto pero Ikuto me prohíbe, y me agra de la cintura lo cual me hace sonrojarme, él se inclina y me susurra al iodo.

-Esto es para que sepan que tú eres mía - me besa el cuello y me eriza todo el cuerpo.

Y veo también a unas de mis compañeras de curso, que llega y exclaman con las demás.

-Es cierto que Hinamori-san tiene un novio mayor.

-Es guapísimo, seguro es tan famoso.

-No solo eso he oído que habla el francés tan perfecto.

-Guau esa es nuestra Hinamori

Coll&space, dicen todas ellas.

Doy un profundo suspiro y miro a Ikuto, el cual está sonriendo como un bobo.

-Bueno Ikuto tengo que irme ya en mi clase así que nos vemos más tarde- le digo.

-Dale preciosa – lo dice tan alto para que todos los oigan y exclamen un Ohhhhh es tan romántico, tan perfecto lo cual me sonroja al instante.

Pero no le basta con eso sino que también me da un beso tan largo, que creo que duro una eternidad, y cuando me suelta caigo en cuenta de que todos me miran con ojos cuadrados.

Joder este Ikuto es un imbécil, como se le ocurre hacer esto, pero cuando le voy a decir lo que pienso me callo, porque estoy frente a todo el instituto, no importa en la casa lo castigo, ya se me ocurrirá la forma de castigarle.

-Nos vemos princesa- y se va

Suspiro pesadamente, y retomo mi camino, con mi actitud cool&spece, y cuando alguien va a decir algo otra vez les mando una mirada tan fría de que podría ser capaz de enfriar toda Europa, ya que no estoy de humor.

Y todos me miran con cara Hinamori es genial…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Entro en mi clase y lo primero que noto son las miradas asesinas de algunas de mis compañeras, otras de admiración, y las de mis compañeros algo triste, no les hago caso y paso directamente a mi asiento el cual está al lado de Rima.

-Ohayo Rima- le sonreí.

-Ohayo Amu- me sonríe. –Escuche que viniste con tu novio Amu- me miro con picardía. Me sonroje.

-Ohayo Amu-chan- saluda Nadihiko.

-Ohayo Nadi- digo.

-Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con Ikuto- comento Nadihiko.

Oh dios esto me tomo desprevenida, y justo llega el profesor y me salvo por los pelos, pero igual seguro que a la hora del receso, no me escapo de esta y no lo digo por Nadihiko sino por Rima.

-Después te cuento Rima- le giño el ojo.

-Más te vale Amu- respondió. –Si no quieres que me vengue- amenazo.

-Clar-Claro Rima- como me da miedo cuando es así.

Las clases comenzaron todo tranquilo, aunque pude sentir la mirada de odio que me lanzo Saaya, durante toda la clase.

Es que no tiene algo mejor que hacer, no tiene con quien revolcarse, pues claro como ya no quiero a Tadase, ya no lo quiere, apuesto a que está tramando algo para que Ikuto caiga en sus brazos, pero será una pérdida de tiempo, porque Ikuto no es tan idiota como Tadase, para cambiarme, con alguien como ella.

De repente el timbre de receso sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos, y me di cuenta de que no le puse atención alguna a la clase.

Nos fuimos con Rima en la cantina, y nos sentamos, estaba contándole como me hice novia de Ikuto, cuando alguien salta encima de mí y me abraza.

-Hola Amu-chin, porque eres mala, no nos dijiste que andabas con Ikuto-kun-hizo un puchero Yaya.

-Hola Yaya estoy bien y que tal andas con Kairi- desvié el tema, porque cuando le hablamos de Kairi ella se olvida de todo.

Y así fue nos comenzó a contar todo lo que le paso la semana pasada cuando yo no vine al instituto, se nos unió Nadihiko, el cual se sentó al lado de Rima, los miro bien, que se me hace que ellos están mejor que nunca, capaz ya estén de novios pero mejor dejo que ella me cuente cuando esté lista, no le voy a apurar.

La única persona que no vino junto a nosotros fue Tadase, será que sigue enojado por lo de la última vez que estuvo en mi casa, pero que se había creído, el prefirió a Saaya, que se quede con su Saaya, que yo estoy muy bien con MI Ikuto.

-Pero mira jamás hubiera creído que Hinamori anda con el gran Tsukiyomi-comento Saaya llegando a donde estoy- obviamente solo quiere acostarse contigo- espeto.

Ahí fue donde llego mi límite.

-Estas celosa de que este con migo, que con trigo-me burle. –Que paso de Tadase, no que estabas muy enamorada de él, o ya se te fue el amor- proseguí. –Pero es cierto tú no te enamoras, solo buscas con quien follar, verdad Saaya – concluí, y tome mi bandeja y Salí de ahí, de ida le eche un vistazo a Saaya, la cual estaba echando chispas.

Los chicos que estaban en la cantina, guau Hinamori-sempai es genial.

-Me las vas a pagar Hinamori- amenazó Saaya.

No le hice caso, porque normalmente siempre dice eso, pero nunca hace nada, ya que si lo hace va a poner todo el instituto en su contra.

Ah seguramente no saben pero soy la persona más influenciable de este instituto, lo que digo normalmente es ley por tener esa personalidad de Coll&space.

Entramos a la siguiente clase esta vez puse más atención, la clase transcurrió rápido y normal, como siempre, sonó el timbre de salida, me quede en el último recogiendo mis pertenencias, cuando las guarde todo, Salí con calma, y al salir vi que todas la chicas y los chicos estaban amontonados en un solo lugar.

Me pregunte qué será lo que pasa, me iba acercando más cuando notaron mi presencia y se hicieron todos a un lado y ahí vi el por qué estaban todos amontonados.

Ahí estaba tan sexy como siempre recostado en su Audi, esperándome se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por llegar a donde él estaba, y se apresuró a encontrarse con migo, al llegar justo al lado mío, me abrazo y me beso, lo cual me dejo en shock.

Cuando Salí de mi estado de trance, le correspondí, y sonrió sobre mis labios.

-Esto es para que no se les olvide que tú eres mía- me susurro.

-Tonto- le dije dándole un golpecito en los hombros.

-Si pero soy tu tonto- y me vuelve a besar.

Solté el beso.

-Deja de hacer eso es vergonzoso, todos nos miran- le rete

-Oh Amu, eso es para que sepan que tú ya tienes dueño.

Este tonto de Ikuto, no sabe que no tiene que demostrar que le pertenezco, soy luego suya, pero eso me lo guardo para mí.

Entrelaza nuestros dedos, y me lleva al auto, me abre la puerta del copiloto, me subo en su Audi, y antes de que cierre la puerta, me vuelve a besar.

-Nunca me cansare de besarte, cariño-lo dice fuerte para que los chicos que nos miraban como idiotas escuchen.

Todos dieron un suspiro, y un que romántico, como quiero un novio como el de Hinamori-sempai.

Él se da la vuelta y se sube al Audi, arranca y nos vamos, solo un rato de silencio, y el rompe ese silencio tan cómodo que había.

-Sabes lo me hace desear ese uniforme que llevas puesto- dice con una mirada pervertida, y esa sonrisa lívida tan sexy que posee.

Me sonrojo a más no poder.

-Eres un pervertido- le grite.

-jaa Sí que eres peritada Amu, yo no lo decía por eso.

Mierda este Ikuto con sus dobles sentidos siempre con la misma bromas.

-Lo que deseo hacer al verte poner ese uniforme es quemarlo para que no lo vuelvas a poner.

Me sonrojo a más no poder

-Pero que tiene mi uniforme Ikuto – dije, mientras lo miraba. –Es igual al de todos- continúe.

-No el tuyo es muy corto, aparte se te ve muy sexy- dijo relamiéndose los labios. –Y yo quiero ser el único que te vea sexy Amu-koi.

Me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres un hentai-le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch – gimió. –Pero ya te lo había dicho soy tu hentai.

-Mmmm – murmure, cruzando mis brazos en forma de enojada.

Ikuto paro el Audi, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, dejo el volante un rato y atrajo hacia él y empezó a besarme, con una desesperación.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, estaba jadeando por el beso, el me miraba de una manera tan profunda con esos hermosos ojos zafiros que tanto me gustan, no hay nadie que tenga unos ojos como él.

Volvió a besarme, no nos dimos cuenta de que el semáforo ya había cambiado si no fuese por los bocinazos que nos tiraban los otros, Ikuto sonrió en mis labios y volvió la vista y las manos al volante.

-Me encanta que seas mi novia

Me volví a sonrojar como Ikuto puede ser tan dulce y tan hentai a la vez, normalmente me pregunto, si el no fuera así jamás me hubiese enamorado de él, de eso estoy seguro.

Llegamos a mi casa e Ikuto bajo rápidamente del Audi y me abrió la puerta, me levante y él se aferró al instante de mi cintura, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí empezaban a cuchichear sobre, que hermosa pareja forman y otras más.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, cuando el teléfono de Ikuto sonó, saco su celular del bolsillo de su tejano y contesto.

-_Moshi, moshi-contesto. –No estoy ocupado… ¿Es urgente?… y no puedes solucionarlo … Esta bien ahora mismo voy… ¡Ok!... Nos vemos… Chau._

-Amu, me tengo que ir mi papa me llamo, dice que es algo urgente-me conto.

-Tranquilo Ikuto tu ve y soluciónalo todo, yo te espero-le acaricie el rostro.

-No quiero dejarte sola, pero voy y vuelvo solo será 30 a 45 min.

-Te espero, así puede ser que hasta prepare para la cena.

-No me extrañes gatita.

Me sonroje.

-Ikuto, idiota siempre encuentras modo de arruinar los momentos-Me agarra de la barbilla y me besa con un beso profundo, yo cruzo mis brazos por su cuello y empiezo a acariciar su hermoso cabello azul.

Nos soltamos por falta de aire, él se va y se sube a su Audi, arranca, se va a una velocidad increíble, hasta que desaparece de mi vista…

Saque mi llave, abrí la puerta me dirigí a la sala para después irme a mi habitación, cuando alguien hablo.

-Hola Hinamori, tanto tiempo.

Me gire para ver quien entro en mi casa cuando lo vi.

-Oh por dios eres tú…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

-Maldición –murmure

Sabia que esto pasaría, no pensé que fuera tan rápido, tengo que solucionarlo antes de que esto afecte a mi querida Amu.

Quien habrá sido el habrá sido el que dijo que estaba en Japón otra vez, mi padre no lo diría sin mi permiso, Utau tampoco aunque este enojada con migo.

Me voy conduciendo a toda velocidad, quiero terminar con este asunto rápido, para estar de vuelta con mi Amu.

Estoy tan jodidamente feliz con ella que ha de ser pecado estar tan feliz como lo soy yo.

Hoy quería pasar todo el día con mi Amu he hundirme en ella si es que me lo permitía, la deseo, tanto, por dios esto era el colmo amaba a esa mujer. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza llegue a las oficinas de Easter.

**Amu**

-Oh por dios eres tú- dije y me fui corriendo a abrazarlo, desde hace mucho que no lo veía. El correspondió a mi abrazo

-Por qué no me dijiste que hoy llegabas - seguía abrazándolo. –Pensé que ibas a venir la siguiente semana, eres malo- le hice un puchero.

-Jajajaj nunca cambias Amu- se rio. –Te quería dar una sorpresa lo cual resulto.

-Y como entraste- pregunte.

-Ay Amu ya se te olvido- comento. –Eres una cabeza de chorlito- dijo soltándome del abrazo y revolviendo mí cabello.

-Oye no me digas así- hice un puchero.

-Ya se te olvido que siempre guardamos una copia de llave debajo del tapete- me lo dijo en un tono burlón.

Me sonrojo, y empieza a reírse de mí, le doy un golpe en el brazo y se calla.

-Auch, sigues siendo una salvaje Amu – volvió a reírse.

-Cállate – le rete. –Por qué no me esperas, me voy a cambiar, si tienes hambre puedes empezar a cocinar, hoy me apetece Yakisoba con harumaki.

-Siempre tan mandona, que no se te olvide que soy mayor que tu- comento Salí corriendo a mi habitación, tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara, la cual no la podía guardar.

Estaba tan feliz de volverle a verlo, cuando mis papas vengan y lo encuentren se van a ir de cabeza.

Busque mi ropa y me decidí a usar una blusa con mangas cortas de color celeste, con una insignia de calavera en el pecho del lado izquierdo, una falda con volados de color negro que me llega a la mitad de mi muslo, y una botitas tipo ranchera de color marrón, que me llega hasta 5 cm arriba de mis tobillos. Y como ropa interior un brasear de color negro con un poco de encaje y la las bragas a juego con el brasear.

Cuando me cambie todo, baje enseguida y al bajar he visto su maleta al lado de las escaleras.

-Oye todavía, no llevas tus cosas a la habitación – Pregunté.

-No es que perdí la llave que corresponde a mi habitación – comento.

-Y después dices que el idiota es uno – le dije con un poco de enojo. –Te voy a dar la llave que tenemos como repuesto – le comente mientras me dirigía otra vez hacia arriba pero en este caso me iba a la habitación de mis padres, para buscar las llaves.

Cuando llegue empecé a buscar, en el cajón de al lado de su cama, pero no encontré, entonces mire en su placar, capaz en los cajones de arriba de su ropero estén, pero para mí mala suerte no podía alcanzar estaban muy altas.

-Maldición_ –_ murmure, entonces vi una butaquita, que estaba hacía el otro lado de la cama la cual seguro que mi mama usa para alcanzar los cajones de arriba de su ropero.

Puse al lado del ropero, no podía alcanzar y tuve que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzar, cuando por fin lo encontré, me desequilibre y caí, encima de mi trasero.

-Ay- grite.

Oí unos pasos veloces subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Que pasa Amu?

-Me caí y me duele – señale mi trasero

-jajaja siempre tan pastosa – me ayudo a levantarme.

-Y tú siempre tan insensible – dije arrojándole la llave de su cuarto. –Toma y no la pierdas o te vas a dormir en el sofá- amenace.

Se volvió a reír, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-Solo somos nosotros dos Amu- pregunto.

_Oh Dios _ como le voy a decir lo de Ikuto, piensa Amu se va a enojar, si le digo que Ikuto me durmiendo conmigo, pero si le cuento lo de mi tobillo y que él está a cargo de mí, obviando la parte de que es mi novio, aunque no creo que Ikuto se quede callado, le voy a contar solo una parte de todo lo que me convenga.

-No, Ikuto cuida de mí durante la ausencia de mi padre – me miro con cara de WTF.

Me reí de la expresión de su cara.

-Cual es el chiste Amu, a mí no me parece gracioso de que estés con un hombre sola- ahí empezamos otra vez con su celos de protección, que no ve que ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años ya.

-Basta, él está cuidando de mí – dije. –A parte mis papas lo saben y están de acuerdo.

-Cuando paso eso y como – volvió a decir. –Que yo sepa tu papa jamás va a permitir que un chico te cuide – ya estaba enojado.

-La semana pasada me torcí el tobillo, el me ayudo, y me estuvo cuidando, ahora estoy un poco mejor, y se va a quedar con migo hasta que lleguen mis papas – me justifique, ojala que no llame a mi mamá y se dé cuenta de la mentira, aunque no creo que lo haga, supuestamente nadie sabe que el esta acá.

-Mmmm – moviendo la cabeza en forma de que está pensando. –Bueno como yo ya estoy acá, no hace falta de que te siga cuidando, yo cuidare de ti hasta que tus papas lleguen.

No, no y no. No quiero que cuide de mi yo quiero a Ikuto, aunque sea un Neko hentai y todo, yo quiero que el cuide de mí.

-No eso no está en discusión, Ikuto se quedara hasta que mis papas llegue – concluí.

-A mí no me interesa, ya te dije.

-Mira no empecemos a discutir – alce mi voz. –Sabes de maravilla que yo te voy a ganar y que terminaremos haciendo lo que yo diga.

Hizo un suspiro.

-Bueno hagamos lo siguiente deja que lo conozca primero – dijo, luego me miro de forma picara. –Dime Amu, no será que Ikuto es tu novio por lo cual lo defiendes.

En ese instante me sonroje, por dios, si no disimulo lo va a saber.

-Lo sabía, es tu novio – se burló de mí. –Lo tengo que conocer, a parte no me gusta que tengas novio, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Y ahora que, no tengo más alternativa que decirle, aunque…

-Mira, te lo voy a decir más tarde – comente. –Pero primero hagamos para la cena.

-Mmmm está bien – no le gustó mucho la idea pero la acepto.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a cocinar, nadie comento nada, ni dijo nada, cocinamos tranquilamente, hasta que después de una hora, ya teníamos para la cena.

Me baje de mi auto, camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la empresa, pase por la recepción, y la recepcionista me saludo, era una morena de ojos marrones, lo normal en estos casos.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Tsukiyomi – saludo.

-Buenas – dije lo más fría posible, solo con mi Amu, me comporto diferente con los demás no fraternizo nada.

Pase, me subí al ascensor, hasta el piso número 8, cuando llegue la secretaria de mi papá me abordo, por completo.

-Buenas Sr. Tsukiyomi – saludo. –Lo esperan en la sala de juntas, hace rato que lo esperan.

No dije nada y pase directo a la sala de juntas, no toque la puerta, estaba apurado quería solucionar el pequeño problema que tenía e irme con mi Amu.

Entre de golpe en la sala de juntas, todos voltearon a verme, mi padre estaba también, pensé que yo era el único que iba a estar, para solucionar el problema, si iba a estar mi padre por que el no soluciono por mí.

-Buenas tardes – salude a todos.

-Bienvenido Sr. Tsukiyomi – todos saludaron.

Me dirigí al asiento que siempre me correspondía y me senté.

-Bueno vamos al punto, estoy apurado tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – declare, al sentarme, y al tomar una postura de autoritarismo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Ninguno de ellos hablo.

-Les dije vamos al punto – volví a reiterar.

-Hijo, tu querías que tu estancia en Japón pasara desapercibido – afirmo mi padre.

Asentí la cabeza en forma de confirmación.

Me habían contado en la llamada de que alguien se enteró de que estaba en Japón, y una revista me saco foto.

-Pues alguien aviso a una revista, de que estabas en Japón, y la misma revista mando a un fotógrafo – empezó mi padre a hablar. –Te tomaron esta foto – me paso la foto.

En la foto estaba yo besando a una pelirosa, obviamente era Amu pero no se le veía bien.

Un suspiro salió de mí, como si necesitara liberarme de una atadura realmente mala. Creí que iba a ser algo malo, pero esto no es nada, aunque viéndolo desde un punto, si se sabe que estoy en Japón los paparazis no me van a dejar en paz, y van a descubrir a Amu, y antes de eso quiero hablar con sus padres.

Tampoco podre salir con ella así, aunque no es mala idea estar siempre encerrado con Amu en su habitación.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de dispersar el pensamiento, ahora entiendo por qué mi pequeña hentai me llama Neko hentai, sonreí con eso, y volví a mirar a mi padre y los demás.

-Me entere de que estaban por publicar una foto tuya con una muchacha – comenzó mi padre. –Me pareció raro lo que escuche, pensé que eran inventos de la empresa – se detuvo un rato y me miro con una mirada llano de malicia. –Así que llame a la empresa exigiéndole respuestas, por eso te llame.

Esto era culpa mía por lo que paso en el instituto de Amu.

-No quiero que se publiquen esas fotos – asevere.

-Mire sr. Tsukiyomi, si no tiene una oferta más tentadora que ofrecer esto será publicado esta semana – por fin hablo uno de ellos.

-Exactamente, no hay mejor noticia de que el gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto, este con una chica – hablo un hombre alto con traje totalmente negro. –Nunca se le vio así con alguien, y esto es una bomba.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunte

-Creímos que usted era gay – afirmo uno de ellos.

Los mire con odio como se atreven a decir que era gay, ya sé que nunca se me veía con ninguna chica pero eso era el colma.

-Mire, idiota – ya estaba enojado, nadie duda de mi orientación sexual. –No lo soy, y dígame que es lo que quiere a cambio de no publicar la fotos – asevere.

-Lo que usted esté dispuesto a darnos, solo va a hacer que se demore, el lanzamiento de esta foto – volvió a hablar el rubio, que hablo primero.

No importa, si eso me da tiempo para lo que tengo planeado. Puedo darles dinero una gran cantidad y así callarlos por un par de semanas.

-No importa, solo no quiero que eso salga a la luz por ahora.

Salí de la sala de juntas, eso fue rápido, me dieron dos semanas, pero no importa, pero por ahora voy a cuidar de que nadie sepa quién soy, desde ahora voy a usar gafas oscuras.

Me subí al ascensor, cuando llegue a la planta baja, la recepcionista me hablo, me dirigí donde estaba ella.

-Quiero que me consigas unas gafas oscuras – ordene.

-Si Sr. – afirmo y se fue en de segundo apareció un par de gafas oscuras, me las entrego.

Agradecí y me puse las gafas y me subí a mi Audi, tendré que cambiar a uno negro, ya que la mayoría sabe que tengo un Audi azul.

Encendí mi Audi, y salí a toda velocidad lo único que deseaba era ver a mi Amu.

-Oye llame su atención. –Pásame las verduras – le pedí.

-Ok Amu – afirmo. –Y dime Amu ¿tus papas saben que tienes novio? – pregunto.

Me sonroje, como puede ser que me pregunte eso, claro que no lo saben, si mi papa se entera va a pegar un grito en el aire por eso mismo, y diría que soy muy pequeña para tener novio, que por que su gorrión tenía que volar lejos de su nido, y todas esas metáforas que emplea para decirme que nunca tendré edad para tener novio, di un suspiro por pensar en eso, lo mire para darle mi respuesta.

-No, todavía – dije.

Dio un suspiro.

-Lo sabía, y por qué no lo saben – quiso saber.

No iba a decirle que Ikuto no ha mencionado nada de eso, pero estoy segura de que querrá hablar con mis padres para que le dé permiso y así poder salir juntos sin ninguna preocupación.

-Pues esta semana nomas nos hicimos novio – respondí, con un sonrojo que no me dejaba.

La verdad, no sé cómo va a hacer Ikuto para hablar con mis papas, ya no soy más una niña tengo ya 17 años, aunque Ikuto tenga 22, no creo que mamá se oponga pero papá ya oigo todo su drama.

Aunque si mamá sabe que es un Tsukiyomi, no creo que se oponga, siempre ha dicho que tengo salir con alguien de nuestro status social.

-Amu – decía moviendo su mano enfrente de mi cara de arriba hacia abajo para prestarle atención.

Me sonroje, por la vergüenza.

-Estaba pensando – le dije. –Creo que Ikuto está tardando – le recordé para cambiar de tema.

-Ya quiero conocer al imbécil, que se hiso novio de ti pequeña – lo dijo en un tono medio enojado.

Oh aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo con el cuándo me gusta alguien él lo espanta a todos, aunque no creo que lo logre con ese Neko hentai.

-Ya, no le hagas nada a Ikuto – advertí.

Se rio.

-Se ve que te pego duro Amu – se burló.

-No te burles, que cuando haya alguien que te guste te voy a cobrar – amenace. –Aparte será mejor que estés despierto, capaz esta noche te pase algo – sonreí malévolamente.

Y así estuvimos cocinando, el preguntándome cosas de Ikuto, y yo amenazándole, con que lo iba a matar.

-Por fin terminamos – dijo kukai soltando un suspiro.

-Si – suspire y me dirigí al sofá y me tumbe en él, estaba muerta de cansancio.

Sería mejor poner la mesa no mas ya, estaba pensando.

-_Hola – conteste. _

_-Hola Sr. Tsukiyomi._

_-Taylor, quiero que me consigas un nuevo auto – ordene. –No voy a tener tiempo de ir yo._

_-Si Sr. Tsukiyomi, que tipo de auto desea – pregunto._

_-Quería un nuevo Audi pero negro, pero ya tengo mi Audi, no lo quiero reemplazar – dije. –Quiero una lamborghini V12, color negro – afirme._

_-Muy bien Señor, lo tendrá para esta semana – me confirmo._

_-Ok Taylor, lo estaré esperando – me despedí._

Colgué mi teléfono, porque ya estaba llegando a la casa, detuve mi Auto, y lo metí en el garaje de la casa, salí de mi auto, y me dirigí a la puerta de ella, que suerte que tenía una copia de la llave Amu me lo había dado.

Al abrir la puerta me quede en shock, no lo podía creer, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo.

Allí estaba mi Amu en el suelo recostada y un sujeto la estaba besando, la ira me invadió, nadie toca lo que es mío.

Corrí hacia donde estaba el chico, y lo aparte de Amu, y le di un golpe.

**Espero que les guste tarde un poco por que no se me ocurría cual podía ser el problema, así que le puse lo que esta, no es un problema muy grande ya que la historia no es tan del genero del drama….**

**En el siguiente capítulo se van a enterar quien es el muchacho si es que ya no lo adivinaron, pero quisiera poner más humor pero, no me llegan las ideas capaz tarde un poco más en subir los capítulos de esta historia.**

**Mis exámenes ya son la siguiente semana, y no podré escribir ni actualizar o sino me va a ir como el infierno en mi examen, y mi mama me va a fusilar si no paso ms materias.**

**Pero tratare de que no interfiera mis exámenes con la historia.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, me hace muy feliz de que les guste, cualquier cosa solo díganme, no tengo problemas, en recibir algunos consejos.**

**Chau chicas…. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Me levante del sofa no me di cuenta de que Kukai, estaba enfrente mio y choque con el, estaba segura de que me iba a doler caerme, en el suelo, el cual no llego ya que Kukai, me agarro, pero perdió el equilibrio y caimos juntos.

Me que shock, yo estaba abajo, el arriba mio, y peor por la caída, nuestros labios se juntaron. _''Oh por dios'' _

De repente ya no lo sentí encima mio, y cuando lo pude divisar estaba en el suelo, con Ikuto encima golpeándolo, rápidamente me puse de pie.

-Ikuto – llame su atención. –Ikuto – volvi a llamar no me hizo caso.

Ikuto, suéltalo, déjalo – grite, al parecer ya me escucho, porque se detuvo.

Me miro con rabia.

-Por qué lo defiendes – me espeta furioso.

-Auch – se quejó Kukai. –Tu novio pega duro – hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Eres un bruto Ikuto, cómo pudiste pegarle – le dije. –No es lo que piensas – me defendí al ver su car de enojo.

-Ah no – ironizo. –Y dime Amu-chan – me incito a defenderme.

-El beso fue accidental, Ikuto – me explique

-Claro ese tipo te estaba besando y me dices que fue accidental – estaba furioso, se lo veía en la mirada.

-Cómo crees que yo pueda besar a mi hermano – le dije.

Se quedó boquiabierta, por lo que le dije.

-Como que tu hermano – dijo sorprendido.

-Si Kukai es mi hermano – volvi a afirmar, por dios este Ikuto es un celoso de la última.

Lo mire, parte de la furia había desaparecido, pero seguía sin creer que Kukai era mi hermano, di un suspiro.

-Me tropecé, el detuvo mi caída, pero también perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima mio, y por la inercia, me dio un beso, justo cuando entraste – le dije todo. –Créeme Ikuto, yo te quiero – me sonroje con lo que le dije.

Al parecer me creyó, porque su mirada volvió a cambiar ya no estaba enojado, solo confundido.

-Pero, no sabía que tenías hermano – inquirió.

-Nadie sabe que tengo un hermano él estaba estudiando en el extranjero – le dije. –Hoy llego, les quiere dar una sorpresa a mis papas – seguí hablando.

Me estaba mirando dio un suspiro.

-Amu, me debes una por la paliza que me dio tu novio – dijo, luego miro a Ikuto. –Creo que no se ganara mi aprobación, ni mi apoyo – lo miro maliciosamente.

Ikuto también sonrió.

-Me alegro de saber que eras su hermano, porque si eras lo contrario, ya estarías murto.

-El muerto será otro – empezó a reír. -No conoces a mis papas, son muy duros – siguió Kukai.

-No importa – se enfrentó Ikuto.

-Ya basta – grite se estaban discutiendo pero que se creen.

Ikuto estiro el brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-Lo siento gatita – susurro en mi oído, el cual mando corrientes eléctricas por toda mi espina dorsal, y me hizo estremecer.

-Ikuto suéltame – tartamudee. –Allí esta Kukai – le dije.

Me miro raro.

-Repíteme su nombre – me pidió.

-Él es Kukai Souma, no lleva el apellido de papa, si no el de mama – explique un poco confundida. – Porque lo preguntas.

El desvió la mirada hacia Kukai, el cual estaba ya recostado en el sofa descansando.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta – dijo Kukai con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? Darse cuenta de ¿Qué?

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-No te reconocí – aseguro. -Has cambiado mucho, aparte estaba cabreado, no estaba en mis planes encontrar a alguien besando a mi novia – abozo una bella sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa acá? – pregunte. –No entiendo que pasa.

Los mire a ambos tenían una mirada de cómplice de esos que se dan los amigos de muchos años, y ahí caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No me digas que se conocen – ellos asintieron.

-Fuimos amigos de infancia cuando estábamos en primaria, pero él se tuvo que ir de viaje a estudiar, lo que no sabía es que era tu hermano – hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Jajaja mira que chico es el mundo, jamás pensé que serias novio de mi pequeña hermanita – se reía como si nada. –Pero ahora si estoy de acuerdo de que sea tu novio Amu, él es un gran tipo – me sonroje, eso lo sabía Ikuto era, no es, por que todavía no se murió, Ikuto es una gran persona, y lo amo mucho, siempre lo hice solo que no quería aceptarlo, porque siempre se burlaba de mí.

-Si eso lo se Kukai – le confirme.

-Y dime amigo como se conocieron, porque conozco a mi hermanita y ella no es de las que socializan con las personas así – ahí estaba otra vez, como siempre Kukai, no cambia, no era necesario que dijera eso.

-Es una larga historia – interrumpí. –Mejor vamos a cenar y ahí platicamos – fue lo mejor para desviar el tema.

Me zafe del agarre de Ikuto y Salí corriendo hacia la cocina, para preparar la mesa.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, me dirigí a la sala y allí estaban ambos sentados hablando, cuando percibieron que me dirigía hacia ellos lanzaron una sonrisa cada uno de ellos.

-Ya está la cena servida vamos a cenar – avise.

Se levantaron y nos fuimos al comedor, Ikuto se sentó a mi derecha y Kukai a mi izquierda.

Suspire, por dios esto va ser difícil, pensé.

Serví toda la comida.

-Quien cocino –pregunto Ikuto.

-Ambos cocinamos – le dije. –No te preocupes él sabe cocinar – le informe, parecía que tenía miedo de probar la comida hecha por Kukai.

No pude evitar reír por eso.

-De que te ríes – pregunto Kukai.

-De nada Kukai – le tranquilice, mire a Ikuto – Y tu come, no tiene nada de malo – lo señale con el tenedor, que tenía en la mano.

-Y dime Ikuto – llamo mi atención y la de Ikuto. –Donde te estas quedando – eso me hizo temblar de miedo.

Si Kukai se entera de que Ikuto duerme con migo todas las noches, no es lo que piensan es una dormida inocente, Ah como decía si se entera va pegar el grito al cielo, mejor cambio de tema.

-Oye Kukai – llame su atención, lo cual logre, porque poso su mirada en mí. –Donde esta Daichi – pregunte, que buen idea tuve, con esto capaz se le olvide el tema por lo menos mientras pienso en algo.

-Ah está en su huevo descansando – comento, mientras comía su comida. –Y tus charas Amu – quiso saber.

-Están de campamentos con los demás charas su campamento dura una semana, capaz mañana Daichi se les una – dije. –También está el chara de Ikuto – informe.

Miro a Ikuto, con cara de sorpresa.

-Todavía tienes a Yoru – quiso estar seguro.

Ikuto solo asintió, yo sabía que las charas suelen quedarse con nosotros hasta nuestra adolescencia, pero eso se rompe con Ikuto y Kukai, los cuales tienen 22 años y siguen teniendo charas.

Yo sé que Kukai, quiere ser el mejor en todos los deportes el cual está a punto de conseguir, por lo cual el tiempo que le queda a Daichi es muy poco.

El sueño de Ikuto es ser libre, lo cual ya lo es pero Yoru sigue aquí, seguro que no es todo su deseo por lo cual sigue aquí, con esos pensamientos, fui interrumpido por unos labios presionados a los míos, era Ikuto.

-Pero que haces baka – le rete.

-Te estábamos hablando y tú no hacías caso Amu-koi – susurro.

Me sonroje.

-Neko hentai – grite.

-Jajaja – se rio Kukai

-Por qué te ríes – quiso saber Ikuto, también yo pero no me atreví a preguntar.

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual – respondió apenas por la risa.

Me sonroje por lo dicho, en cambio Ikuto solo sonrió y me abrazo.

-Aparte nunca vi a mi amigo así - dijo.

-Como así – quise saber.

-Tan cariñoso con una chica, ni siquiera con su hermana es así – sonrió ante lo dicho. –Se ve que te quiere hermanita – prosiguió con su cena.

Su hermana me había olvidado de la hermana de Ikuto, Utau pensar en ella me da escalofríos, espero que ya no este enojada como la vez pasada, quisiera ser su amiga.

La cena transcurrió rápido al terminar recogí los platos los lave, ordene la cocina, me dirigí hacia la sala donde estaban Kukai e Ikuto.

Sentados en el sofa viendo el noticiero Kukai hace una pregunta.

-Oye Ikuto todavía no me dijiste donde te estas quedando.

El no respondió al instante me miro y sus ojos brillaron en una forma no explicable.

-Me quedo acá con Amu – dijo. –Como ya te lo habrá contado que yo la estoy cuidando – prosiguió.

La cara de Kukai cambio en un solo instante y se volvió serio y me miro como preguntándome si es cierto o no, a lo cual yo solo asentí.

-Queeeeeee – grito. –Desde ahora ya no será necesario que cuides de ella – señalo a Ikuto.

-Kukai cálmate – trate de calmarlo.

-Como quieres que me calme si acabo de enterarme de que mi hermanita esta durmiendo sola con un chico.

-No duermo con el – me defendi. –El duerme en la habitación de nuestros padres – menti.

Era la única forma de que no le pegara a mi pobre Ikuto, aunque no creo que el se deje.

-Eso es cierto – miro a Ikuto.

El que solo estaba mirando, nuestra pequeña riña, asintió. Di un suspiro de liberación.

-Y por que no te quedas en tu casa – quizo saber Kukai.

Esa pregunta la había hecho muchas veces pero nunca me atrevi a preguntar a Ikuto.

-Nadie sabe que estoy en japon – comento. –Solo mi famila, y con el pequeño accidente de Amu decidi quedarme con ella hasta que sus padres llegaran.

Kukai asintió.

-Bueno es hora de dormir, tengo sueño y ha sido mucha impresión el dia de hoy – agrego Kukai. –Buenas noches – se despidió. Se fue a su habitación.

-Bueno Ikuto desde hoy dormiras en la habitación de mis papas – avise.

-Um Amu-koi – comenzó. Me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo. –Me hubiese gustado seguir durmiendo contigo – sonrio de manera tan sexy, que por un momento parecía que el tiempo se detuvo.

Me beso con una pasión tan desbordante, le correspondi inmediatamente, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para abordar completamente mi boca, el cual yo lo permiti, estuvimos asi hasta que tuvimos necesidad de respirar.

-Nos vemos Amu-koi – dijo y subio a la habitación de mis papas.

**_Espero que les aya gustado, el proximo capitulo lemon, les aviso con anticipación, para que no les sea una sorpresa.._**

**_Ah y tratare de poner Amu prov o Ikuto prov cuando cambien de ecenario.._**

**_Sayonara... mina_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

-Que haces aquí – grite y me tape con mi toalla.

El solo se rio, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a mi a paso muy lento y sexy típico de él, por cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía uno hasta que me topé con la pared y no tenía a donde huir.

-Nada vine a darle las buenas noches a mi NOVIA – resalto la palabra novia. –Pero la bienvenida que me tenías preparada gatita – y me beso.

Me quede en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, pero cada vez más sus besos eran más apasionados, donde te enciende. Después de que Salí de mi trance le correspondí el beso, fue uno apasionado, yo pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y revolvía su hermoso cabello que tanto me gusta.

Ikuto me sujetaba por la cintura con una mano, y me pagaba más a el, con la otra mano me acariciaba, el muslo. Dejo mi boca y bajo a mi cuello dejando un camino de besos.

-Ikuto… - susurre en su iodo, mi respiración era entrecortada.

-Shh – me silencio con otro beso.

Y ahí me deje llevar otra vez, me alzo en sus brazos sin soltar el beso, camino hasta llegar a mi cama, el cual era de dos plazas de color azul zafiro.

Me deposito con mucho cuido en la cama como si temiera hacerme daño, _Oh por dios como amo a este hombre._ Rompimos el beso por falta de aire, estaba jadeando por ese beso arrebatador que me dio Ikuto.

-No sabes cuánto te amo – profirió Ikuto y volvió a besarme.

-Yo también – respondí entre besos.

-Quiero hacerte mía – me miro a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso.

Oh. Contengo la respiración ¿Qué haré? ¿Ya estoy preparada para un paso tan importante? Creo que no, pero amo tanto a Ikuto que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que me pida ahora mismo.

Alce la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y en ellos se veía la lujuria el deseo, la pasión y el amor que me tiene. _Joder yo también lo deseo pensé._

-Quiero hacerte el amor Amu.

-Si – susurro con la respiración entrecortada.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el amor de mi vida. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la americana y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo azul está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos azul zafiro son audaces y brillantes. Se quita las Converse y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Se gira y me mira de una manera tan dulce que me derrite totalmente.

-Como no usas la píldora tendré que usar esto – mete la mano en su vaqueros que le queda condenadamente sexy y saca una caja de condones. Me mira fijamente.

-Creo que esta noche no vamos a dormir.

-Oh

Madre mía.

Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, Amu Hinamori? —me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio la toalla y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Mi rostro inmediatamente adquiere un color rojo por la vergüenza, y por inersia me tapo los pechos y mi intimida, agarra mis manos y la alza encima de mi cabeza para no cubrirme.

—Amu… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce asi en la cama siendo que fuera es un completo pervertido? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra el cabello envuelto en la toalla, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

-Me encantan las pelirosas – murmura.

-Soy la única pelirosa que hay en todo Japón parece.

-Por eso te amo por ser única.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones —¿Cómo puede conseguir eso en mi?- Con cada toque de el por mi cuerpo hace que me encienda y tenga una necesidad que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte…no muy musculoso pero perfectos para mi. Subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, e Ikuto gime, de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

-Ah – gimo.

No esperaba sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos azul zafiro me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, desliza su mano hasta mi trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida.

—Amu, no te imaginas cuanto te deseo —me susurra.

Me mira detenidamente sin apartar la mano de mi cuerpo me va acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel. Con cada caricia jadeo mas, gimo, no lo puedo aguantar.

—Eres muy hermosa, Amu. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor, y es mi seductor. Se me corta la respiración.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

-No te muevas amor – me susurra.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. Si tengo bragas, suelo ponerme debajo de mi toalla después de bañarme, es una constumbre, solo que no lo había hecho por el hecho de que mi tobillo estaba mal, entonces me vestia en mi cama.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Ikuto esta a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión lujuriosa, deseo y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Amu —murmura. –Estas hecha para mi solo para mi

Pasa su dedo índice por mis pezones acariciándolo lentamente. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más.

Lo único que suelto son suspiros por cada caricia recibida por Ikuto, las palabras no salen el deseo es demasiado que me deja la mente en blanco, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta mi intimidad. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

-Por favor Ikuto – por fin pude hablar.

-Shh – me silencia poniendo un dedo en mis labios. – Quiero que te corras, para mi.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome? Esto jamás lo había sentido.

—Déjate ir, nena —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.

¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme.

Mi respiración es todavía entrecortada mientras me recupero del orgasmo que tuve.

Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos y libera su erección. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge un paquetito plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

Ikuto se da cuenta de mi asombro, y en sus labios surca una sonrisa, me besa.

-No te preocupes – susurra en mi oído. –No te hare daño – prometió.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. Paso mi mano por su escultural cuerpo con mi dedo índice recorro cada centímetro de el, siento como se contrae a mi contacto, eso me hace feliz.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Levanta mis rodillas

—Ahora voy a hacerla mía Amu —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo— ¿Lista? —susurra.

Asiento y me penetra de una sola estocada.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien? – pregunta dudoso. –Lo siento cariño, pero era necesario – me besa.

Asiento con los ojos medio llorosos y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme, nena —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

—¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga.

—¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Amu —susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí.

Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Uau… ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Ikuto ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada llena de amor y dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Ikuto mientras se tumba a mi lado abrazando con mucha fuerza.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes.

Me muevo un poco sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Uau. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Contéstame – me vuelve a decir.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos zafiros entrecerrados y su expresión seria y a la vez dulce.

-Si estoy bien – le doy un beso en los labios el cual el recibe gustoso y me aprieta mas contra su cuerpo.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurra, después de romper el beso

-Yo también – y le doy un fugaz beso.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos de picardía.

—¿Ahora mismo, gatita? —musita en tono pícaro. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? – pero en sus ojos veo que está muy feliz.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbado sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de sus pechos bien formados mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

—¿Quiero hacerlo por atrás Amu? —murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para besarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de él, indefensa.

—Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su erección contra mi muslo.

Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me susurra en voz baja, aunque dulce.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos.

Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida.. Oh, Amu, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

—Abre la boca amor —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Saboréalo, gatita.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—No sabe tan mal- digo

—Mi niña traviesa —susurra.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche y coge un paquetito plateado.

—Tranquila, no te muevas tanto —me dice soltándome el pelo.

Rasga el paquetito plateado mientras yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Amu —me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez lo siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loca. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, nena, todavía no —murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía. Solo mía Amu.

Gimo.

—Ikuto, por favor —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Amu? Dímelo.

Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas.

—Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor.

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, e Ikuto acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto… te amo… tanto.

Gimo.

—Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena —ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón, no me importa si Kukai puede o no escucharme, esto es increíble. Ikuto embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizado, se deja ir y se derrama dentro de mí. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Joder, Amu —jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama, y luego me atrae a el, le correspondo y me abrazo también a el, con el cuerpo sudado, la respiración entrecortada, y una sensación que jamás pensé sentir. Totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

-Buenas noches amor – y me besa.

_**Que tal me quedo espero que les guste, pensé en poner en siguiente capítulo el lemon, pero desde la perspectiva de Ikuto, que dicen… Todo depende de ustedes si lo quieren..**_

_**Esperare, por sus respuestas.**_

_**Sayonara mina…**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

**Ikuto**

Cuando llegue al cuarto de los padres de Amu, me acosté en ella, di un suspiro.

-Hoy quería estar cerca de Amu – susurre.

Pero dije porque no me voy a molestarla, total su hermano no se va a enterar, he visto que su cuarto está lejos del de Amu, Y así decidí ir a la habitación de mi pequeña hentai.

Llegue, toque la puerta nadie respondió, por lo cual lo abrí no había nadie. _Donde se habrá ido _pensé, capaz se esté bañando, por un momento la idea de ir al baño me pareció muy tentadora, pero la descarte al instante. Esa podía ser la razón por la que Amu se enoje, hay muchas formas de hacerla enojar.

Decidí Que la esperaría en la cama, me tumbe en su cama, como lo extrañaba, huele a fresas a Amu a mi princesa a mi amor, con esos pensamientos estaba cuando un grito me saco de mis hermosos pensamientos.

-Que haces aquí – grito, tenía solamente una toalla enrollada a su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, por dios solo verla así ya estoy excitado.

Me reí y me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hasta ella, por cada paso que daba ella retrocedía uno, era muy divertido verla así, saber que soy el único que la pone nerviosa de ese modo. Llego un momento en el que ya no tenía donde ir y ahí la acorrale contra la pared, y no podía huir de mí.

-Nada vine a darle las buenas noches a mi NOVIA – resalte la palabra novia. –Pero la bienvenida que me tenías preparada gatita – y la beso.

Al parecer la sorprendí con el beso, ya que después de un par de segundos me correspondió, así que avive el beso con un apasionado, puso su mano alrededor de mi cuello, y empezó a revolver mi cabello, eso me excitaba.

La sujete de su cintura, con una mano y la hacía pegar más a mí, y con la otra mano lo baja lentamente por su suave y hermosa piel. Fui bajando el beso hasta llegar a su cuello, era deliciosa sabia a fresa.

-Ikuto… - susurra en mi oído, y me pone más tenso porque su aliento choca con mi parte más sensible, y todos saben que mi oreja es mi parte más erótico

-Shh – la silencie con un beso, disfrutaba demasiado con eso.

No puedo más, quiero hacerle el amor, no voy a aguantar, la deseo tanto, sé que es virgen, que seré el primero, eso es lo que más quiero, ser el primero y el ultimo.

La alce en mis brazos, sin soltar el beso y la deposite en la cama tan delicadamente. Rompimos el beso por falta de aire, ella estaba jadeando con la respiración entrecortas, la mire con deseo, amor, lujuria, ella era la única que despertaba esta clase de sentimientos en mí.

-No sabes cuánto te amo – afirme y la volvi a besar.

-Yo también – respondió entre besos

-Quiero hacerte mía – la miro directamente a sus ojos esos ojos que me transportan a un lugar en donde solo nos encontramos nosotros, le pido permiso para hacerla mía.

Estaba nervioso, no quería que Amu me rechace, pero la deseo tanto, joder esta chica me va a volver loco.

La volvi a mirar parecía que estaba pensando, estaba cada vez más nervioso, es que la he deseado desde que volvi a verla ahí en la calle donde se torció el tobillo.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Amu – volvi a preguntarle

-Si – susurra asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dios santo, me ha dicho que sí, no puedo ocultar lo feliz que soy y sonrió.

Me acerco más a ella y siento que tiembla. Es normal, trataré de darle seguridad. Me mira.

Me quito el reloj y la americana. Me mira sin moverse.

Continúo. Me quito las Converse y los calcetines.

Amu sigue quieta.

De repente me doy cuenta de que tendremos que usar preservativos. Mierda. No quiero usarlos. Pero por alguna razón he comprado unos preservativos por si mi amada accediera a hacerle el amor. No pensé que ese dia llegara tan pronto.

-Como no usas la píldora tendré que usar esto – meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco una cajita plateada, y la pongo en la mesita que tiene al lado de su cama. Amu desvía su mirada a la caja de condones.

-Creo que esta noche no vamos a dormir.

-Oh

Me rei de su expresión, tan dulce y tan inocente mi bella Amu.

Esta chica me encanta y deseo que se sienta bien. No voy a hacer nada brusco, pero sí seré seguro y preciso para que disfrute de esto. Quiero que guarde el mejor recuerdo posible de lo que está por suceder, dicen que la primera vez de una chica es el recuerdo mas preciado que tienen, y por eso lo voy a hacer especial para ella.

Me acerco a ella lentamente. Sus ojos brillan. Está expectante y excitada. Disfruto de cada expresión que veo en su bello rostro.

Deslizo mis manos por su cuello. Sentir el roce con su cuerpo me excita aún más. Quiero hacerle el amor toda la noche, se que no lo podre hacer, pero lo desearía.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, Amu Hinamori? —le pregunto

No puede responder. Lo dice con la mirada. Ella también me desea y el brillo de sus ojos es bellísimo. La cojo del mentón, para que me vea, amo esos ojos color ambar, no hay chica en todo japon que posea unos ojos tan bellos como el de ella.

— ¿No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo? — vuelvo a decirle dulcemente.

No deja de mirarme ni un instante. Me gusta su mirada sostenida, hace que me sienta importante en su vida. Comienzo a besarla, mientras deshago el nudo de la tolla que cubre su delicado cuerpo. Luego, sin despegarme de sus labios, le quito la toalla y la dejo caer al suelo. Entonces, me separo levemente de ella y observo sus pechos desnudos.

Su piel es blanca y perfecta. La contemplo y deseo besarla centímetro a centímetro. Lo digo estoy obsesionado con esta chica.

—Amu… —le digo—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Parece ruborizarse al escucharlo, me gusta cuando se sonroja, solo ella podía sonrojarse por palabras así, siempre mi Amu. Yo no dejo de mirar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Me detengo en su cabello está envuelta en una toalla esta medio húmeda, no importa. Le deshago y hago que caiga sobre sus hombros. Es tan terriblemente sexy. Y ella lo sabe, y disfruta eso. Lo cual la vuelve mucho más sexy todavía.

-Me encantan las pelirosas –le cuento

-Soy la única pelirosa que hay en todo Japón parece.

-Por eso te amo por ser única.

Quiero que se relaje, que confié en, lo se ella confía en mi por eso accedió a hacerle el amor.

La sujeto de la cabeza con firmeza y la beso. Su gemido se siente dentro de mi boca. La acerco hacia mi cuerpo y la aprieto. La cojo de su trasero y la empujo hacia mí. Sí, quiero que sientas mi erección, la cual tu provocas con esas miradas inocentes que me echas.

El contacto con mi pene erecto multiplica su excitación. Sus gemidos se vuelven más agudos y fuertes. La deseo con locura, y no puedo evitarlo.

Entonces, empieza a moverse. Me toma de los brazos y luego sube hasta mi pelo.

Me arrodillo frente a ella. La sujeto de las caderas y lamo su ombligo. Luego, la beso y mordisqueo de una cadera hacia la otra.

-Ah – gime.

Pone sus manos sobre mi pelo y tira con suavidad... Eso saca el hombre salvaje que tengo dentro de mí. Contemplo su belleza. La huelo.

—Hueles muy bien —le comento. Me tiene al borde de la locura.

Luego, los recorro con la lengua. Puedo sentir que le gusta, que lo está disfrutando.

—Amu, no te imaginas cuanto te deseo —juré

Son tantas las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. Esta Amu me inspira, saca lo mejor de mi instinto sexual.

La observo casi desnuda sobre mi cama. Traía sus bragas, al parecer se pone las bragas después de salir de la ducha.

—Eres muy hermosa, Amu. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Es que Amu es una verdadera belleza. Y es virgen. Sera solo mía y de nadie más, no permitiré que nadie le ponga una mano encima, ella es mía y yo soy suyo.

Amu nunca ha tenido orgasmos, eso lo puedo saber sin preguntarle, sé que ella no se masturba para darse placer. Parece, pero al mismo tiempo es una invitación al placer más exquisito. Ella es tan inocente en el ámbito del sexo.

Veo cómo disfruta de cada caricia y me excito más y más, hace que me duela la polla. Me quito lentamente los vaqueros. La tomo de los tobillos, separo sus piernas y le pido que no se mueva, ya que con cada movimiento me excita sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-No te muevas amor – le pido.

Subo por su cuerpo. Lamo el ombligo y sigo ascendiendo. Disfruto de sentirla tan excitada.

Me tumbo a su lado y comienzo un lento y delicado trabajo sobre sus exquisitos pechos. Caben exactos entre mis dedos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Amu —le hago notar. –Estas hecha para mí solo para mí – le afirmo

Paso mi dedo índice por sus pezones acariciándolo lentamente. Desplazo el dedo al otro seno y repito el proceso. No puedo dejar de mirarlos, son perfectos. Los pezones se le endurecen más y más.

—Muy bonitos —le comento con un suspiro.

Ella está en silencio. Y disfruta. Me encanta como se va entregando.

Chupo un pezón, mientras tiro del otro con la mano. Gime.

Descubro que sus pezones son una zona muy sensible. Me gusta saber su lado sensible.

-Por favor Ikuto –suplica.

-Shh – la silencio poniendo mi dedo en sus labios, son tan suaves, nunca me cansaría de besar esos labios que saben a fresa. – Quiero que te corras, para mí.

Continúo chupando y apretando sus pezones hasta que la tensión llega a su punto más alto. Me seduce sentir su placer. Gime y pasa sus manos por las sábanas.

—Oh… por favor —se siente extasiada.

Tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Siento que está a punto de sentir su orgasmo... Genial su primer orgasmo y soy el culpable, me siento increíble.

—Déjate ir, nena —murmuro.

Entonces, llevo mis movimientos al máximo. Muerdo un pezón y tiro con fuerza del otro. Amu se retuerce de placer y tiene un orgasmo fuerte y sostenido.

Subo rápidamente hacia su boca y la beso, ahogando su gemido.

Ha sido perfecto. Su rostro está rebosando de alegría. Lo ha disfrutado mucho y me halaga. La miro y sonrío de manera picara.

—Eres muy receptiva —le digo —. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

La beso. Es momento de continuar. Ya ha tenido su primer orgasmo. Seguiremos con su virginidad, el cual me dirá que ella es mía

Mi excitación es extrema. Quiero estar dentro de ella, mi erección sigue creciendo.

Bajo con mi mano hacia su cintura. Luego, avanzo hacia el clítoris y empiezo a trazar círculos. Ella sigue quieta con los ojos cerrados.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Puedo percibir su disfrute, lo que me invita a seguir. Introduzco un dedo dentro de ella. Repito el movimiento. Sus gemidos de placer aumentan a medida que avanzo con mis movimientos.

No puedo esperar un instante más. Quiero estar dentro de ella. Quiero sentirla mía, amarla. Me siento y le quito las bragas. Luego, hago lo mismo con mi bóxer. Cojo el condón y me lo pongo.

Amu me mira un poco preocupada, sigo su mirada el cual va directo a mi miembro, parece asustada por su tamaño, no debería tener miedo, nunca la dañaría, sería como si estuviera matando mi propia alma.

-No te preocupes – le doy seguridad. –No te hare daño – le jure

Me acomodo sobre ella, las manos a los costados de su cabeza. Es hermosa y la deseo.

La amo tanto que me duele el corazón, pero antes de hacerla mía, tengo que estar seguro si desea continuar, así para que después no se arrepienta, me dolería el alma si me dijera que se arrepiente de hacer el amor conmigo.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —deseo confirmarlo.

—Por favor —me lo dice en un tono muy seductor, joder eso hace que mi miembro se endurezca más y duela por lo excitado que esta.

Le levanto las rodillas, y las acomodo en el lugar preciso para que pueda entrar en ella y no hacerle daño.

—Ahora voy a hacerla mía Amu —murmuro y le dedico una sonrisa colocando la punta de mi miembro erecto delante de su sexo— ¿Lista? —susurro, Amu asiente.

Y la penetro.

Grita. Su grito multiplica mi excitación. Pero por un momento, me preocupa el haberle hecho daño. La he desvirgado de una sola embestida. Sin embargo, siento resistencia en su vagina.

No quiero detenerme, pero lo hago por un momento.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien? – no quería hacerle daño. –Lo siento cariño, pero era necesario – la beso.

Estoy dentro de ella. La observo. Amu asiente como pidiéndome que siga, que no me detenga. Y obedeceré a ese deseo ya mismo. Siento que estoy completo.

—Voy a moverme, nena —le confirmo

Voy hacia atrás, casi saliendo de su cuerpo. Y vuelvo a embestir con más fuerza. Grita y me detengo. Puedo reconocer que su grito está lleno de placer ahogado, es un alivio que el grito que dio sea de placer, y no de que le estoy haciendo daño.

—¿Más? —le pregunto, estoy tan excitado, es tan estrecha.

—Sí —me suplica

La sensación de estar dentro de ella es perfecta. Podría quedarme horas haciéndolo. Es como si fuese que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Como amo a esta mujer.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunto

—Sí —jadea del placer. Esto hace que sonría, lo está disfrutando lo cual me hace muy feliz, porque yo también lo estoy disfrutando.

Entro y salgo de su cuerpo cada vez más rápido. Siento como chocan nuestras caderas. Ella encaja perfectamente con mis movimientos, y lo vuelvo a decir estamos el uno para el otro. Todo esto es lo mejor que me ha pasdo, estar con Amu, que sea el primer hombre en su vida, es lo que mas me enorgullece..

Estoy a punto de correrme, pero no lo hago, porque disfruto del momento. La beso y tiro de su labio inferior con los dientes, quiero hacerle una marca en el cuello para que recuerde que es mía.

Su excitación aumenta junto con la mía. Esto es delicioso.

Sí, todas son sensaciones nuevas para ella…Y yo soy el dueño de todas esas sensaciones. Nunca he sentido tanto placer en mi vida.

Sus piernas se tensan, creo que volverá a correrse.

Oh, sí, esto es fantástico.

—Córrete para mí, Amu —le digo.

Siento cómo se contrae su vagina y se expande hacia un duradero orgasmo. Esa sensación hace que me corra junto a ella.

Apoyo mi frente en la suya. Perfecto. Ha sido perfecto. Mi respiración se va regularizando de a poco. No puedo abrir los ojos. Cuando lo consigo, la beso suavemente y comienzo a salir de su cuerpo.

Se queja, del repentino vacío.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le pregunto con cierta preocupación, no me perdonaría si le hiciera daño por ser tan brusco.

Me tumbo a su lado y la estiro hacia mi abrazándola. La observo. Me sonríe.

—Contéstame – le vuelvo a preguntar, en verdad me preocupa que no me conteste.

Me sonríe. Pareciera que no tiene ganas de hablar. Su expresión está plena. Me dice que está feliz con la mirada. Sus ojos me gratifican. Doy un suspiro, saber que lo disfruto y no le hice daño, me da alegría.

Muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza. Mucha información que no puedo saber. Pero no me dice nada. Se queda en silencio y vuelve a sonreír.

-Si estoy bien – me da un beso, yo la apretó más a mí, para que se dé cuenta de que ella es mía.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo — le comento

-Yo también – me dice con un fugaz y casto beso.

Su respuesta me sorprende. Pasado el primer impacto de asombro, logro esbozar una sonrisa dulce solo para ella.

Muy bien, no se siente lastimada ni tiene ningún problema. Más bien parece ser todo lo contrario. En definitiva, sus palabras me halagan. Me hace sentir único, obviamente soy el único en su vida.

—¿Ahora mismo, gatita? — con un tono lujurioso, y la beso—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? – trato de burlarme de ella, se sonroja.

La beso suavemente para saber que podré cumplir con su deseo. De hecho, le haría el amor varias veces. Su aroma, sus formas me encantan, me hechizan…

Observo su espalda. La acaricio, llego hasta sus glúteos.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —la vuelvo a admirar, no me cansare de mirarla ni de tocarla, es realmente placentero. Su piel parece porcelana, y te da la impresión de que con cualquier roce mal hecho se podría romper.

Meto una pierna entre las suyas y se queda medio tumbada sobre mi torso bien formado. Siento la presión de sus pechos bien formados mientras me retira el pelo de la cara.

Beso sus hombros. Huelo su exquisita piel… Tiene aroma a fresas, por ello es la fresita de su colegio.

Sigo besando su oreja, su cuello, su espalda. Luego, levanto sus rodillas, acaricio sus nalgas y voy metiendo mis dedos en ella.

Ella es como una droga, creo que me volveré adicto a ella, joder Amu será mi perdición.

— ¿Quiero hacerlo por atrás Amu? — le suplico

Su culo es perfecto y es una verdadera tentación. Pero no puedo ir tan rápido y lo sé, todavía no está preparada.

La inmovilizo debajo de mi cuerpo. Esta sensación hace que mi polla se endurezca mucho más. Me encanta saber que con solo mirarme ya me exista, y tenerla debajo mio sin moverse es más excitante.

—Eres mía. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Introduzco mi pulgar en su vagina y lo muevo en círculos. Ella responde acompañando el movimiento con sus caderas

—Hueles de maravilla.

Mi cabeza está enterrada en su cuello.

—No te muevas —le ordeno.

Con cada movimiento que ella hace, hace que mi ingle me duela de lo duro que esta, y no podré aguantarme si follarme la otra vez.

Parece que entiende. Se queda quieta. Su placer aumenta. Gime cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Te gusta? — pegado a su oreja, haciendo que mi respiración la excite más de lo que ya esta.

Saco y meto mi pulgar. Amu intenta controlarse pero puedo notar que desearía moverse. Su cuerpo me demuestra que lo está disfrutando.

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida.. Oh, Amu, me gusta, me gusta mucho —le confieso.

La tengo atrapada y la sensación me excita cada vez más. Luego, saco mi pulgar y lo llevo hacia su boca.

—Abre la boca amor —le pido. Ella obedece rápido sin preguntar el por qué.

—Mira cómo sabes —murmuro en su oído—. Saboréalo, gatita.

Comienza a chuparme el dedo. Lo hace muy bien. Lo disfruta. Las imágenes de mi pene en su boca pasan una detrás de otra por mi cabeza. Pero no pienso decírselo, por ahora esta será suficiente.

—No sabe tan mal- la miro con una sonrisa.

—Mi niña traviesa —atraigo su rostro hacia el mio.

Cojo un condón.

—Tranquila, no te muevas tanto - Le indico

Vuelvo a caer sobre ella y, una vez más, la inmovilizo. Es terriblemente excitante sentir su cuerpo inmóvil bajo el mío.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Amu – susurro en su oído

Rasgo el paquete y me lo pongo en mi erección.

La penetro lentamente. Llego hasta el fondo. Lo más adentro posible. Ella gime. Salgo y vuelvo a entrar en ella. Voy muy despacio.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti — gimo

Siento su excitación. Está muy receptiva a cada movimiento. Pareciera que va a volver a correrse. Puedo sentirlo.

—No, nena, todavía no —le aviso.

Quiero que aprenda a controlarse. Que decida cuando alcanzará el clímax. Debe saber hacerlo. Pero yo la enseñare y disfrutare enseñándole y Amu aprendiendo.

La dejo descansar un momento. Que la excitación baje apenas. Entonces, vuelvo a penetrarla.

—Por favor —me ruega.

Su súplica es melodía para mis oídos. Me encanta escuchar sus ruegos. Me hace sentir dichoso, por estar dentro de ella.

Yo también debo controlarme, podría correrme ya mismo si lo quisiera. Pero aguanto y multiplico nuestro placer.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mía. Solo mía Amu.

Gruño. No puede resistirlo.

—Ikuto, por favor —Sigue con sus suplicas, las cuales me llenan mas de placer.

—¿Qué quieres, Amu? Dímelo – quiero que me lo diga.

Sus gemidos comienzan a ser gritos ahogados. Los dos estamos por estallar. Es una sensación maravillosa.

—Dímelo —le vuelvo a pedir.

Finalmente habla:

—A ti, por favor.

Aumento el ritmo. Nuestras respiraciones se alteran cada vez más. Cada vez mis movimientos son más rápidos. Siento cómo se acerca su orgasmo y el mío.

—Eres… tan… dulce —susurro al ritmo de mis embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto… te amo… tanto - le digo y cada vez estoy más dentro de ella.

Puedo sentir que ahí está llegando, el tan ansiado orgasmo de ambos.

—Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, nena — doy un grito de placer. Y me olvido de que su hermano está a unas habitaciones de nosotros, pero no importa, por ahora voy a disfrutar este momento.

Se corre gritando mi nombre. Sus palabras quedan ahogadas contra el colchón. Entonces, la embisto con rudeza y tengo un orgasmo fuerte y exquisito. Me desplomo contra su espalda. He quedado exhausto.

—Joder, Amu —exclamo, recuperando la respiración..

Salgo de su cuerpo y me tiendo en el costado. Me quito el condón. Amu entrecierra sus ojos. Hemos hecho el amor, de una manera que no lo hubiese creído. Parecíamos expertos en este ámbito.

Descanso un momento la estiro hacia mí y la abrazo fuerte. Luego me muevo de costado para hacerle un comentario. Pero veo que Amu está profundamente dormida. La contemplo. En sueños es más bella todavía.

-Buenas noches amor – le digo y le doy un tierno beso.

La contemplo un poco mas acariciando su piel tersa y blanca como la porcelana, le doy un corto beso, la abrazo fuerte contra mi y también me rindo a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Elizabeth Bruce:**__** entonces eres una de las mias picara que andas… te gusta leer obras, te puedo recomendar un libro, avísame…**_

_**Que les pareció, la parte de Ikuto, cuando hacían el amor con Amu.**_

_**Y gracias por leer mi fics, estoy muy agradecida y contenta de que les guste.**_

_**Sayonara mina…**_


End file.
